Harry Potter et la Nymphe D'Alcatraz
by Miss ophely
Summary: Une nouvelle élève arrive à Poudlard. Elle a fait partie de la vie de Harry à leur insu à tous les deux et ils vont réapprendre à se connaître au cours de la 7e et dernière année. Entre cours et surprises, celui-ci ne devra pas oublier la lourde tâche qui l'attend : le combat avec Voldemort. (Pas d'Horcruxes !) Il s'agit d'une nouvelle version, plus travaillée que l'ancienne.
1. Dans le Poudlard Express

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, à l'exception de certains que j'aurai inventé pour le besoin de l'histoire.

Dans certains chapitres, le rating s'élèvera à « M »

Pour les noms et prénoms, j'utilise la version française, à savoir : Drago, Rogue, Londubat, etc.

* * *

Le Poudlard Express était là, attendant que les élèves montent à bord afin de rejoindre la prestigieuse école de Sorcellerie qu'était Poudlard, dirigée par Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient impatients de retourner dans ce lieu, qu'ils considéraient comme leur seconde maison. Ils étaient sur le quai 9 ¾, prêts à monter dans le majestueux train.

-Faites attention à vous, disait Molly Weasley, la mère de Ron, les larmes aux yeux. Et toi, mon fils, je te prie de bien étudier cette année, tu as tes ASPIC…

-Ne vous en faites pas Mme Weasley, j'y veillerai personnellement, dit Hermione.

Ron lui lança un regard noir qu'elle ignora.

-Merci beaucoup ma chérie, dit Molly. Et toi Harry chéri, évite de chercher les ennuis, notamment avec le professeur Rogue.

-Je verrai ce que je peux faire, dit Harry, en plaisantant.

Mme Weasley s'éloigna, Ron et Hermione allèrent dans le compartiment des préfets tout en s'excusant auprès d'Harry qui se retrouvait tout seul, Ginny étant partie avec des amies. Le jeune sorcier monta dans un compartiment où il retrouva Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat, comme chaque année.

-Bonjour vous deux ! Dit-il.

-Salut Harry, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

-Tu as entendu les rumeurs ? Dit Luna, peu après.

-En dehors des attaques de Vol…, enfin Vous-Savez-Qui, non, répondit Harry. De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Il paraît qu'une nouvelle élève entre en septième année à Poudlard, dit cette fois Neville. Elle vient d'une petite école Ecossaise appelée Alcatraz.

-C'est une nymphe, dit Luna.

-Une nymphe ? Répéta Harry.

-C'est comme une sorte de vélane, aussi belle mais assez différente sur certains points, dit Hermione en entrant dans le compartiment en compagnie de Ron. Ce sont des créatures inoffensives et bénéfiques qui apportent beaucoup de choses qui vous aident à avancer dans la vie. Et puis, d'après les légendes Grecques, elles sont les gardiennes de la Nature mais aussi de la fontaine de Jouvence.

Hermione et Ron saluèrent Luna et Neville tandis que les neurones d'Harry fonctionnaient à toute vitesse.

-La quoi ? dit-il.

-La fontaine de la jeunesse éternelle, dit Ron. Il en existe plusieurs de fontaines comme ça. C'est pourquoi les nymphes sont si nombreuses. Et en plus, si elles s'accouplent, il y en a encore plus. Mais elles seront de Sang-Mêlé.

-Elles peuvent être de Sang Pur ? Demanda Luna.

-Oui, dit Hermione, si elles s'accouplent avec un satyre. Ce sont les compagnons des nymphes en règle générale.

-J'ai hâte de la voir, dit Neville, le regard rêveur.

-Si elles sont aussi jolies que les vélanes, elles doivent faire des ravages, dit Harry.

-Pour sûr, dit Ron. La pauvre, j'espère qu'elle n'atterrira pas à Serpentard ! Imaginez-la avec Malefoy !

Tout le monde grimaça à cette idée. Le voyage se poursuivit tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que :

-Tiens tiens ! Dit une voix traînante et familière. Alors Granger, tu nous expose encore ton intelligence, comme si tu nous avais pas assez cassé les balais pendant les six premières années !

Drago Malefoy venait d'ouvrir la porte du compartiment des Gryffondors et de la Serdaigle, en compagnie de ses deux gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle, et de son amie, Pansy Parkinson, prêts à insulter quiconque lui adresserait la parole.

-Et c'est quoi cette fichue rumeur que vous disiez tout à l'heure ? Une nouvelle à Poudlard ? Hum, j'espère au moins qu'elle est jolie, qu'elle ne ressemble pas à un hamster, n'est-ce pas Granger ?

-La ferme ! S'écria Ron.

-Attention, Weas-moche, je suis préfet-en-chef ! Dit Malefoy.

-Et moi aussi, dit Hermione, alors les retenues peuvent te tomber dessus également ! Et puis d'ailleurs, j'espère qu'elle ne ressemblera ni à un gorille (elle toisa Crabbe et Goyle), ni à un bouledogue (elle toisa Pansy) et ni…une fouine !

Malefoy, qui ne supportait pas cette insulte, sortit sa baguette et se prépara à jeter un sort mais à ce moment là, une voix retentit dans le couloir :

-Pas de ça ici, jeune homme !

Le professeur Lupin venait d'assister à la scène.

-Retenue demain soir pour tous les quatre ! Annonça-t-il.

Les Serpentards s'enfuirent en courant.

-Professeur Lupin ? S'exclama Harry. Vous revenez enseigner ?

-C'est exact. Je suis ravi que ça vous plaise autant, Harry.

-Et comment ! Ajouta Ron, enthousiaste.

-Vous permettez que je m'incruste jusqu'à la fin du voyage ? Demanda poliment Lupin.

-Bien sûr ! Dirent les adolescents en chœur.

Le reste du voyage se fit dans la bonne humeur et lorsqu'ils vinrent à reparler de la nouvelle élève, Lupin a affirmé en avoir entendu parler mais n'a pas eu la chance de la rencontrer. Néanmoins, Hermione le soupçonnait d'en savoir plus que ce qu'il disait. La preuve :

-Je sais qu'elle a votre âge, à quelques mois près. Ce qui signifie qu'elle sera probablement dans votre classe, disait-il, déclenchant le sourire d'Harry, Ron et Neville.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard, tout le monde était impatient de rencontrer la nouvelle élève, car évidemment, la rumeur s'était dispersée comme une trainée de poudre dans tout le train, chacun émettant une hypothèse en ce qui concerne la maison où elle serait répartie…

* * *

J'espère sincèrement que la nouvelle version de l'histoire vous plaira ^^ Bonne lecture ^^


	2. Bienvenue à Poudlard

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, à l'exception de certains que j'aurai inventé pour le besoin de l'histoire.

Dans certains chapitres, le rating s'élèvera à **M**

Pour les noms et prénoms, j'utilise la version française, à savoir : Drago, Rogue, Londubat, etc.

* * *

**RAR :**

**Alexfr36 :** Merci ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira alors ^^

* * *

Rapidement, Harry, Ron et Hermione, accompagnés de Neville (Luna avait déjà rejoint sa table) arrivèrent à leur table, parmi les Gryffondors.

-Ah ! Ça fait plaisir d'être là, dit Ron. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre le festin !

-Ron, s'indigna Hermione, tu ne pourrais pas faire un effort avec ton estomac ? C'est ta dernière année ici et tu nous balance encore ton commentaire !

-Et alors, justement, c'est la dernière fois que j'aurai l'occasion de le dire !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire : ces deux là ne changeront décidément jamais. Ses pensées furent troublées par la soudaine phrase de Neville :

-Elle a changé, Luna.

-Ouaip, dit Harry, elle a dit quelque chose qui _semble vrai_, cette fois.

-Oui, c'est vrai, ajouta Ron. Sur le coup, ça ne m'a pas frappé, mais maintenant qu'on en parle…

Hermione soupira. De son côté, elle se repassait en tête les mots de Ron et ses propres paroles : « dernière fois » ; « dernière année ». Elle n'arrivait à se faire à l'idée que l'année prochaine, elle ne reviendrait plus à Poudlard.

-Mione, ça ne va pas, dit soudain Ron, inquiet par le silence de cette dernière.

-Si, c'est juste que…j'étais en train de me dire que c'est la dernière fois que nous mangions le festin de bienvenue, entendions le discours de Dumbledore…C'est triste de savoir que c'est notre dernière année ici, n'est-ce pas ? On a vécu tant de belles choses…

-Oui, tu as raison, dit Harry, avec un sourire encourageant. Et il faut en profiter au maximum ! Sans oublier les études bien sûr !

Cette remarque fit sourire Hermione. Et vite, le Directeur se leva pour faire le discours habituel de bienvenue :

-Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard, chers élèves et chers professeurs ! Cette année, deux nouveaux arrivants seront chez nous ! Le professeur Lupin qui fait son grand retour au poste de Professeur contre les Forces du Mal !

Les Gryffondors tapaient bruyamment sur les tables et sifflaient de joie. Lupin accueillit cette ovation avec un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire chaleureux.

-Et ensuite…

Mais quelque chose le coupa dans son élan. Les lourdes portes de la Grande Salle venaient de s'ouvrir et Rusard, qui venait de dehors, courait -titubait- vers lui. Il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Dumbledore lui répondit dans un murmure et le concierge retourna d'où il venait.

-Chers élèves, chers professeurs, et chers fantômes, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que notre nouvelle élève, que je m'apprêtais à vous présenter, sera légèrement en retard.

Quelques élèves huèrent cette mauvaise nouvelle et le directeur put reprendre la parole :

-Mais en attendant, je vous propose, d'accueillir les premières années !

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et laissèrent entrer des minuscules enfants, précédés de McGonagall, la Directrice de Gryffondor et Directrice adjointe du collège.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont petits, dit Ron dans un souffle.

Hermione le regarda du coin de l'œil mais ne fit aucun commentaire et reporta son attention sur les nouveaux arrivants.

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez, je placerai le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez répartis dans votre maison. **Maïlys Douglas !**

-_Serpentard !_

La jeune fille alla à la table des Serpentard, ce qui obligea les trois amis à sourciller vers Malefoy, qui leur lança son habituel rictus si méprisant.

-**Peter Simson !**

-_Serdaigle !_

-**Oliver Knowles !**

-_Poufsouffle !_

La file des élèves avançait vite. De temps en temps, on pouvait entendre l'estomac de Ron grogner, et celui-ci en tirait d'affreuses grimaces. Quand la répartition se termina avec **Logan McNeex,** « _Gryffondor ! »_,le directeur se leva à nouveau :

-Chers élèves, chers professeurs et chers fantômes, nos premières années sont répartis dans leurs maisons, je pense qu'on devrait les accueillir chaleureusement !

La Grande Salle se fondit encore en applaudissements, qui peu après, furent brutalement interrompus par une troisième ouverture des gigantesques portes du réfectoire. Rusard courait à nouveau vers Dumbledore (avec beaucoup de mal, encore) et lui chuchota à l'oreille quelque chose qui eut l'effet de faire froncer les épais sourcils du directeur. Comme la première fois, il répondit par un murmure, et tandis que le concierge repartait au dehors, il s'avança légèrement vers les quatre grandes tables où mangeaient les élèves et leur ordonna, un air sévère dans la voix :

-Je veux le silence complet !

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, leurs visages montrant une grande interrogation sur ce qu'il se passait. Et encore une fois, les portes s'ouvrirent. Une jeune fille fit son entrée. Elle semblait intimidée par tout ce monde qui l'observait avec curiosité. Elle avait de longs, très longs cheveux blonds dorés qui arrivaient presque à ses cuisses et qui étaient coupés en « V ». Des yeux gris argentés brillants, mais donnant à son visage un air enfantin, angélique. Son nez était petit, à la retroussette mais légèrement arrondit sur le bout. Ses lèvres semblaient être celles d'une petite fille, fines et roses. Elle était ni trop grande, ni trop petite, avec un peu de rondeurs. Elle était vêtue de l'uniforme de Poudlard, sans couleurs cependant.

En bref, Harry la trouvait très jolie. Mais il lui trouva quelque chose en plus, quelque chose qu'il ne n'arrivait pas à expliquer, mais qui était bel et bien là.

-Son visage, murmura-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

-Son visage, répéta celui-ci.

-Oui, elle est très jolie, commença Ron, mais…

-Non, c'est pas ce que je veux dire, répondit le jeune homme brun.

-Quoi ? S'écria Ron. Tu la trouves laide ?

-Non ! Siffla Harry, agacé. Elle me rappelle quelqu'un, enfin, il me semble.

-Ah ? Je ne sais pas moi, bougonna Ron. Elle te rappelle qui ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Mais lorsque la fille pivota son visage vers lui, et plongea son regard dans le sien, son cœur se serra.

-Sirius ! Dit-il. Elle ressemble à Sirius !

-Oh ! Mon dieu ! S'exclama Hermione, qui s'était tue jusque là. Mais Harry, tu as raison ! Elle a le même regard !

-Exactement le même ! Insista Harry, sous le choc.

-Regardez Lupin ! Ajouta discrètement Ron, ayant remarqué la chose également. Et Rogue !

Eux aussi étaient complètement abasourdis. Rogue était crispé, comme si on lui avait offert l'opportunité de partir en voyage avec James Potter, le père d'Harry. Lupin, lui, avait un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

-Hormis le fait qu'elle ressemble à Sirius, elle est jolie, dit Harry, essayant de se remettre du choc en disant ce qui lui passait par la tête. Même très jolie, devrais-je dire.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel : elle était consternée de ne pas avoir pu échapper à ce genre de commentaires.

-Ah ! Dit le Directeur, interrompant les chuchotements qui avaient fusé dès l'entrée de la nouvelle. Miss Jones, vous voilà enfin ! Avancez vers nous, n'ayez pas peur !

La fille s'exécuta, encore un peu intimidée. Le Directeur l'enlaça par les épaules amicalement et la fit pivoter vers les élèves.

-Chers élèves et chers professeurs, je suis fiers de vous présenter Miss Lucy Jones !

Tout le monde dans la salle applaudit et la dénommée Lucy fit une légère révérence vers ceux qui seraient ses nouveaux camarades d'école dès ce soir.

-Cette jeune fille était inscrite à Poudlard mais par un malheureux concours de circonstances, a dû finalement étudier à Alcatraz, poursuivit Dumbledore. Elle a terminé ses études là-bas, et ayant fini ses six ans, il lui a été permis de faire une année supplémentaire ici. Donc elle entre en 7e année. Je vous demande de bien l'accueillir dans notre école. Pour la guider, je vais désigner les préfets-en-chef de Poudlard, Miss Granger et Mr Malefoy. Je vous remercie à l'avance.

Hermione avait rougi lorsque Dumbledore avait appelé son nom.

-Hermione, dit soudain Ron. Tu as intérêt à aller la voir en courant dès qu'elle sera seule, je ne veux pas voir Malefoy à moins de 500 mètres d'elle !

Harry et les autres garçons de Gryffondors approuvèrent l'intervention menaçante de Ron car le jeune héros à la cicatrice célèbre avait vu le blond malfaisant faire un sourire pervers et malsain.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais ayant vu le sourire de Malefoy, était d'accord avec Ron malgré elle.

-Bien, maintenant, Minerva, si vous voulez bien aider cette charmante jeune fille à trouver la maison qui sera sienne pendant cette année ?

McGonagall s'avança vers Lucy et sembla lui expliquer comment la répartition fonctionnait. Harry la vit hocher la tête à plusieurs reprises, pour montrer qu'elle avait compris ce que la Directrice adjointe lui disait. Son estomac était douloureusement contracté : il craignait de ne pas l'avoir dans sa maison. D'autant plus qu'il avait une tonne de questions à lui poser. Bientôt, il la vit s'installer sur le tabouret et McGonagall s'apprêtait à lui poser le Choixpeau sur la tête. Son ventre se contracta encore plus. Il entendait Ron et Neville, ainsi que Seamus et Dean murmurer fortement « Gryffondor » à plusieurs reprises. C'est alors qu'il se mit à chuchoter avec eux à son tour.

Le Choixpeau toucha enfin le haut du crâne de Lucy et se laissa entièrement poser sur sa tête. Il commença à réfléchir :

-Hum hum, beaucoup de bonté, de générosité, vous seriez un exemple parfait pour apprendre à tisser une amitié entre deux ennemis, cela est digne des Poufsouffle.

-Non ! S'exclamèrent discrètement Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville et Dean à l'unisson.

-Cependant, vous avez un courage extraordinaire, une envie de dénoncer les injustices qui règnent dans le monde, vous seriez prête à vous sacrifier pour sauver ce qui vous tient à cœur. Hum hum hum ! Grâce à tant de qualités qui feront de vous une sorcière exemplaire, vous serez élève chez…

Harry serra ses poings, tendu comme un arc, Ron se mit à moitié debout, Hermione dansait sur son banc, aussi nerveuse que ses amis. De son côté, Drago avait le teint plus blanchâtre qu'à l'ordinaire : lui aussi était très stressé.

-Gryffondor ! S'exclama le Choixpeau.

Harry sauta soudain sur ses pieds et se mit à applaudir comme un fou, Ron hurlait, Neville, surpris par la soudaine agitation, tomba du banc, provoquant une hilarité générale dans la Salle, Seamus sifflait et Dean tapait du poing sur la table dans un rythme mesuré, rapidement imité par ses camarades de Gryffondor qui ne cessaient de l'acclamer. Drago était devenu vert de rage. Il voulait être son guide mais maintenant, ses chances d'approcher la fille étaient tombées à l'eau.

Lucy, surprise par tant de convivialité de la part des rouge et or, éclata de rire. McGonagall lui souhaita la bienvenue dans sa nouvelle maison et l'invita à aller s'asseoir du côté d'Hermione, qu'elle décrivit à Lucy afin qu'elle puisse la trouver facilement. Celle-ci se dirigea vers le coin désigné par la Directrice de Gryffondor et se pencha timidement vers la préfète-en-chef :

-Salut ! Euh…es-tu Hermione Granger ?

-Oui, oui, c'est moi, répondit cette dernière avec un sourire amical en se levant et en lui serrant la main. Bienvenue à Poudlard, et en l'occurrence, à Gryffondor !

-Merci.

-Ron Weasley ! S'exclama maladroitement le rouquin en la faisant sursauter et en lui serrant la main. Je suis l'un des meilleurs amis d'Hermione.

-Enchantée, Ron.

-Et moi, c'est Harry Potter, dit le brun aux yeux verts. Et Hermione est également ma meilleure amie, ainsi que Ron.

Encore une fois, lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, Harry eu l'impression de voir Sirius, son parrain décédé, en miniature et en version féminine. Et aussi, son estomac fit un triple salto arrière et son cœur donna l'impression qu'il allait s'échapper de sa poitrine désormais ferme et musclée. Elle était terriblement jolie.

-Oh, euh, enchantée Harry. Je suis si contente d'être ici, à Gryffondor ! Lança-t-elle à la cantonade. Je craignais d'atterrir là-bas, à Serpentard…

-Mais pourquoi serais-tu allée à Serpentard ? Demanda Hermione.

-J'ai des origines de Serpentard pour être franche. Mais je ne partage pas leur façon de penser. Ils sont cruels.

-Ouais, tu m'étonnes, dit Harry, en reprenant sa place, qui était juste en face de Lucy. Dans sa maladresse, il manqua de tomber du banc mais se rattrapa de justesse. Écarlate, il tenta une rebuffade :

-Pfou ! Ce qu'il peut faire chaud ici, hein ?

Mais Ron avait remarqué son manège et, hilare, lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Ouch ! Fit silencieusement Harry.

-Bien, dit Dumbledore, maintenant que votre nouvelle camarade est parmi nous, j'aimerais pouvoir dire quelques mots, aussi sombres soient-ils.

Aussitôt l'ambiance s'alourdit, les élèves et professeurs comprenant de quoi le Directeur voulait parler.

-Cet été, beaucoup de disparitions ont encore été annoncées, des civils notamment. Des membres de vos familles, ou de nos familles. Je vous présente, moi et tout le personnel enseignant de Poudlard, toutes nos plus sincères condoléances. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, que toute personne disparue ne fait généralement plus jamais surface, surtout si elle tombe entre les mains de Voldemort.

A la prononciation du nom maudit, nombre d'élèves frissonnèrent.

-Aussi, actuellement, certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se sont associés aux scientifimages du Ministère afin de faire des recherches très importantes mais aussi très dangereuses. Et pour finir, nous travaillons un maximum pour arrêter le plus de Mangemorts et autres aspirants du Mage Noir, ce qui se déroule assez bien, heureusement pour nous. Sur cette mince mais néanmoins bonne nouvelle, nous allons pouvoir déguster notre délicieux festin ! Bon appétit à tous !

Les mets apparurent sur les tables, comme venant de nulle part. Lucy aurait volontiers laissé échapper un « Wouaw » si l'ambiance n'était pas si lourde. Elle et ses nouveau amis commencèrent à se servir et à manger. Les conversations allaient bon train, les élèves se demandaient le sujet des recherches menées par l'Ordre et le Ministère, surtout que ces deux là ne s'entendaient pas toujours très bien.

-A votre avis, dit Seamus, c'est quoi ces recherches ?

-Ca pourrait être une arme, dit Dean. Dans la plupart des guerres Moldues, les scientifiques fabriquent des armes très puissantes contre l'ennemi.

-Très puissantes mais destructrices, dit Hermione. Elles font beaucoup trop de dégâts. Je ne pense pas à une arme. Mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ça pourrait être.

Rapidement, le repas se termina et Dumbledore ordonna à ses élèves d'aller se coucher.

-Tu…tu viens ? Demanda Harry timidement à Lucy.

-Oui, je te suis.

Il emmena Lucy jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor, accompagnés de Neville, Dean et Seamus qui avaient déjà commencé à bombarder la jeune fille de questions les plus farfelues les unes que les autres, auxquelles elle répondait avec le sourire. Ron et Hermione dirigeaient les autres élèves plus jeunes, notamment les 1ères années, mais avaient pensé à leur laisser le mot de passe : Bananes flambées.

-Exact, dis la Grosse Dame en pivotant pour laisser entrer les élèves. Et bienvenue à vous, jeune demoiselle !

-Merci Madame, dit Lucy en pénétrant dans le mince couloir qui menait à la salle commune.

Arrivés en bas des escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs, Harry lui montra le chemin.

-Le dortoir des garçons est à gauche et celui des filles à droite.

-Merci pour le renseignement Harry, sourit chaleureusement Lucy.

Il lui répondit par un mince sourire et marmonna un « bonui » maladroit.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi. À demain.

Et elle monta dans le dortoir, laissant Harry en plant, figé comme une statue.

-À demain, dit-il, bien qu'elle n'était plus là.

Il monta à son tour dans son dortoir, se mit en pyjama et se coucha.

-À demain, répéta-t-il dans son sommeil.

* * *

A ceux qui me disent que Lucy est une Mary-Sue. Ne la jugez pas au premier abord s'il vous plait. Oui sans doute elle en a le physique mais bon, faut pas oublier qu'elle a hérité des traits de ses parents avant tout. J'essaie de faire disparaitre au mieux ce qui pourrait gêner et d'amener un max de cohérence. Attendez de mieux la connaitre ^^ Merci ^^


	3. Première journée à Poudlard

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, à l'exception de certains que j'aurai inventé pour le besoin de l'histoire.

Dans certains chapitres, le rating s'élèvera à **M** (vous serez prévenu en début de chapitre.)

Pour les noms et prénoms, j'utilise la version française, à savoir : Drago, Rogue, Londubat, etc.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla, la tête brumeuse. Il alla prendre sa douche et descendit dans la salle Commune pour attendre Ron et Hermione. Mais Seamus et Dean lui apprirent qu'ils étaient déjà descendus dans la Grande Salle. Il les remercia et demanda à Parvati si Lucy était aussi descendue.

-Non, elle est sous la douche. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

-D'accord, merci.

Il décida de l'attendre, pour lui montrer le chemin. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car elle arriva peu après. Elle lui fit un sourire auquel il répondit, quoique le sien était légèrement crispé et nerveux.

-Je…euh…je t'attendais. Pour le chemin.

-Oh merci, c'est très gentil, dit Lucy. Je craignais de me perdre dès le premier jour.

-Ah, ben non, si tu restes avec nous, ça devrait aller. Et tu prendras vite tes marques ici.

Ils firent le chemin ensemble, Harry lui expliquant le fonctionnement de l'école, le quotidien des élèves, les querelles entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, comment étaient les professeurs, -il insista évidemment sur le favoritisme de Rogue pour sa Maison, ce qui écœura Lucy- et sur ce, ils arrivèrent enfin à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, ou les emplois du temps allaient bientôt être distribués.

-Salut vieux, Dit Ron, salut Lucy !

-Salut ! S'exclama joyeusement celle-ci en souriant.

-Salut Ron, répondit Harry. Hermione n'est pas là ? Seamus m'a dit qu'elle était déjà descendue.

-Oui, mais McGonagall l'a appelée, Malefoy aussi pour leur donner des consignes. Les premières de l'année. Alors Lucy, bien dormi ?

-Comme un bébé, dit-elle avec un sourire enfantin qui fendrait le cœur à une harpie. Les lits sont confortables à souhait ! Oh bonjour Hermione !

Celle-ci venait d'arriver, essoufflée.

-J'ai raté quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle pendant qu'elle se servait des toasts.

-Rien du tout, dit Ron, la bouche pleine.

-Ouf, souffla Hermione. Je me demande ce qu'on aura comme matières cette année.

-Potions, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Botanique, Soins aux créatures magiques, Divination, Histoire de la Magie et Astronomie, énuméra Harry. Ah non, je me suis trompé, j'ai laissé tomber la Divination. Ça ne servait à rien.

-Ouaip c'est clair ! Je pense que j'aurai ça aussi, dit Ron. Et toi, Lucy ?

-Je pense que c'est aussi ce que j'aurai mais j'aurais l'Arithmancie en plus.

-C'est aussi ce que j'ai, dit Hermione. On n'aura qu'à rester ensemble.

-Oui, bonne idée.

A ce moment là, les hiboux qui distribuaient le courrier apparurent et donnèrent les lettres aux élèves destinataires, ainsi que la Gazette du Sorcier. C'est le cas pour Ron et Hermione qui y étaient abonnés. Mais comme tous deux lisaient leurs lettres en premier, Harry emprunta l'exemplaire de Ron, tandis que Lucy lisait la lettre que sa mère lui avait envoyée.

-Bon…pas de nouvelle disparition à déplorer, annonça Harry. Mais il y a du changement au Ministère.

-Hein ? Comment ça ? Demanda Ron.

-Un remaniement des Ministres a été annoncé. Mais il n'en disent pas plus pour le moment. Pas de noms, rien.

-J'espère que le changement sera positif, dit Hermione. Si ça change pour être pire, autant le laisser comme tel.

Peu après, McGonagall distribua les emplois du temps et les quatre amis découvrirent qu'ils avaient vus juste pour leurs heures de cours.

-On a pas mal de temps libre, dit Ron. On va pouvoir se la couler douce.

-Ron, c'est déjà ce que tu as dit il y a deux ans, et tu n'arrêtais pas de te plaindre parce que tu disais qu'il y avait de trop de devoirs.

-Oh, c'est vrai, dit celui-ci. On a les ASPIC à la fin de l'année donc j'imagine que ce sera pire, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça.

-Encore une année à se creuser les méninges, c'est mort ! Grommela le rouquin.

-Allez va Ron, il y a toujours le Quidditch, dit Harry.

-Ouais, tu parles.

-Vous jouez au Quidditch ? Demanda Lucy, soudain surexcitée.

-Euh, je…oui, dit l'adolescent, oui, je joue.

-C'est le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, dit Hermione. Et l'attrapeur. Ron, c'est le gardien.

-Tu veux dire l'ex-gardien. Je ne joue plus, je suis nul.

-Ron, pourquoi tu dis ça ? dit Lucy. Je suis sûre que tu y arrives.

-Pendant les entraînements, oui. Mais quand c'est le match…

-Tu es nerveux, c'est normal. C'est fantastique qu'il y ait du Quidditch.

-Tu aimes le Quidditch ? S'étonna Harry.

-Tu plaisantes ? J'adore ça !

-Et tu y as déjà joué ? Demanda Ron.

-En fait, je suis la capitaine de l'équipe d'Alcatraz.

Ron et Harry écarquillèrent les yeux comme des Gallions.

-Tu joues à quel poste ? Demanda Ron.

-Poursuiveuse, répondit Lucy. Pourquoi ?

-Tu voudrais jouer à Gryffondor ? Dit Harry, un sourire en coin.

-J'adorerais ! Dit Lucy, lui rendant son sourire.

L'estomac d'Harry fit une cabriole.

-À quand les essais ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Euh, dès que McGonagall m'en parle, je te le fais savoir, dit Harry.

-Ok.

Bientôt, la sonnerie qui annonçait la première heure de cours de l'année retentit à Poudlard.

-On a quoi comme cours ? Demanda Ron. J'ai pas le courage de ressortir mon emploi du temps.

Lucy rit puis répondit :

-On a Sortilèges, Ron.

-D'accord, allons-y, dit-il.

Les élèves se dirigeaient tous à présent vers leur salle de cours, certains bougonnaient car ils n'aimaient pas la matière, d'autres qui, au contraire, trépignaient d'impatience ou d'encore d'autres qui restaient neutres car ils étaient encore dans les nuages. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Lucy se dirigeaient vers la salle de Sortilèges. Ils virent qu'ils avaient cours commun avec les Serdaigle.

-J'imagine qu'on aura les Serpentards dans le cours d'Hagrid, marmonna Ron en s'installant à côté d'Harry.

-En potions et en Métamorphose aussi, approuva ce dernier. Pffff.

Harry était à côté de Ron, qui était à côté d'Hermione, qui était à côté de Lucy. En bref, Harry ne pourrait lui parler en chuchotant. Dégoûté, il se renfrogna.

_« De toute façon, je sais pas parler aux filles, se rassura-t-il. »_

Malgré ce qu'il venait de penser, il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher pour regarder Lucy qui sortait ses affaires de son sac. Il esquissa un sourire en coin et sortit les siennes.

-Bonjour à tous et à toutes, couina le professeur Flitwick. Bienvenue à vous, Miss Jones.

-Merci professeur, marmonna timidement Lucy.

Harry s'était une fois de plus penché vers elle. Mais cette fois, elle le surprit et lui fit un sourire. Si Harry avait été debout, il serait tombé, tellement il se penchait à l'avant. Lorsqu'il remarqua le sourire de Lucy, il se redressa si vite qu'il se cogna la tête contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-Ouch ! Fit-il.

-Harry, qu'est-ce tu fabriques ? Demanda Ron.

-Rien du tout, bougonna ce dernier en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

Le cours commença et les élèves apprirent le Sortilège de Dédoublement.

-C'est un sort difficile, dit Lucy discrètement à Hermione. On a dû l'apprendre à Alcatraz, et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le réussir.

-Je pense que Hermione doit pouvoir y arriver, dit Ron. Elle réussit toujours tout.

Hermione rougit puis lança le sort à la tasse qu'elle devait dédoubler.

-_Dedobilis !_

L'effet fut immédiat : la tasse trembla légèrement et une deuxième fit son apparition juste à côté.

-Wouaw ! Fit Lucy, impressionnée.

-Essaye, tu verras si ça marche, dit Hermione.

Harry se pencha pour la troisième fois vers Lucy et la regarda se concentrer. Elle pointa sa baguette sur sa tasse et lança l'incantation.

-_Dedobilis !_

Le sortilège semblait ne pas avoir marché. Mais au bout de quelques instants, la tasse de Lucy trembla un peu et se dédoubla comme celle d'Hermione.

-Bravo, Miss Jones et Miss Granger. Cinq points pour Gryffondor à chacune.

-Bien joué, dirent Ron et Harry à l'unisson.

Elle sourit puis les remercia. Harry eut l'impression qu'il allait s'envoler dans les airs en entendant le « merci » si doucement murmuré. Il sourit, un air béat sur le visage et s'en remit lui-même à sa propre tasse, qu'il fit tomber à plusieurs reprises. Ce qui lui valut le droit de s'entraîner à travailler, avec Ron, le Sortilège de Dédoublement.

-Bah, ce n'est pas si grave, dit ce dernier en sortant du cours de Flitwick. On a gagné 10 points quand même…

-Oui, dit Harry. Bon maintenant, on a…

-Soins aux Créatures Magiques, acheva Lucy. C'est où ?

-Suis nous, ce n'est pas très loin, dit Hermione.

Ils emmenèrent leur nouvelle amie à la cabane de Hagrid, leur ami gigantesque au grand cœur. Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui s'étaient préparés à voir une horrible créature dangereuse, furent surpris de voir un magnifique griffon au pelage roux-doré.

-Oh, il est tellement beau ! Dit Lucy.

Plusieurs filles de Gryffondor l'approuvèrent. Peu après, une voix traînante dit :

-Pffff, c'est laid comme tout !

Il s'approcha de Lucy, lui saisit la main droite pour lui donner un baisemain et lui dit d'un ton solennel :

-Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'être présentés. Je suis Malefoy. Drago Malefoy.

-Lucy Jones, répondit la jeune fille en récupérant vivement sa main et en regardant le Serpentard droit dans les yeux, nullement impressionnée.

-Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec Potter, Weasley et Granger. Je serais toi, je me méfierais. Ils te gardent avec eux pour attirer l'attention des autres, tu vois. Potter se prend pour la star de Poudlard.

-Tu te trompes, Malefoy, coupa Lucy, d'un ton ferme. Personne n'est venu me parler à part eux, et toi. Et d'abord, puisque je suis à Gryffondor, c'est McGonagall qui m'a conseillé d'aller les voir. Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais fait avec toi, nous ne sommes pas de la même maison. Et puis, rien qu'à voir ta tête, je n'avais absolument pas confiance en toi, de toute façon.

Les Gryffondors qui étaient dans le coin, en l'occurrence, Harry, Ron et Hermione, éclatèrent de rire et huèrent Malefoy, qui lui lança un regard noir avant de s'éloigner, vexé à mort.

-Bonjour à tous et à toutes, dit Hagrid, lorsque les fous rires s'étaient dissipés. Et bienvenue à toi, Lucy.

-Merci, Monsieur Hagrid.

-Bien. Comme vous le voyez, reprit-il, aujourd'hui nous avons la chance d'avoir un griffon avec nous. Ce sont des créatures à bec et ailes d'aigle, aux oreilles pointues de chien et au corps de lion. Les pattes arrière sont celles d'un lion; celles de devant, d'un aigle. Il a des plumes sur la tête, la poitrine et les ailes et une fourrure léonine rousse sur le reste du corps mais les couleurs des griffons varient considérablement suivant les espèces. Leur fonction est de punir les êtres humains trop avides de richesses et de garder les temples, des palais et des tombes où, généralement, se trouvent ces trésors. Les Griffons sont originaires des déserts de Turquie, d'Arménie, de Syrie, d'Égypte et d'Irak, à l'époque où ces régions regorgeaient de pierres précieuses. Pour se nourrir, un Griffon s'abat sur sa proie et les met en pièces à coups de dent et de griffe.

Les élèves s'étaient assis sur des rochers avoisinant l'emplacement du Griffon et prenaient des notes au fur et à mesure que Hagrid récitait son cours. Mais Harry était trop occupé à regarder Lucy écrire et ne notait que la moitié de ce que le demi-géant disait. Le soleil se reflétait dans ses longs cheveux blonds, les faisant dorer encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Il était fasciné par cette fille, venant d'une école lointaine et qui, malgré son physique qui évoquait plus une petite fille qu'une sportive de haut niveau, était capitaine d'une équipe de Quidditch. Cela dit, il avait hâte de la voir voler.

La sonnerie retentit, ramenant Harry sur Terre.

-Oh non, marmonna-t-il. J'ai presque rien noté…

Grommelant dans sa barbe, il rentra au château pour la petite pause. Puis peu après, ils allèrent en Métamorphose pour deux heures. Là, ils apprirent à changer une petite statue de dragon…en un dragon « vivant ». Lucy et Hermione réussirent du premier coup, Harry réussit à moitié, mais ce fut sans Ron, qui ne réussit qu'à dégeler les yeux du dragon. Bien évidemment, ces derniers auront à retravailler ça.

-Complètement lamentable, avait dit Ron en sortant de la salle pour aller déjeuner.

-Potter, j'aimerais vous parler, dit McGonagall.

Harry attendit que les élèves de la classe soient sortis de la salle pour rejoindre la directrice de Gryffondor sans perdre l'occasion de regarder Lucy sortir.

-Potter, je me dois de vous donner les dates des essais pour l'équipe de Gryffondor.

-Ah, oui, dit Harry.

-Ils doivent avoir lieu ce samedi. Plus tôt vous aurez des joueurs, plus tôt vous commencerez les entraînements.

-Très bien, répondit Harry.

-Je voulais également vous remercier d'aider Miss Granger de s'occuper de Miss Jones. Elle a plus de travail que les autres en tant que préfète-en-chef, je trouve très aimable à vous de vous charger de son adaptation ici.

-Oh, euh, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Elle s'adapte très vite.

-Dans ce cas, c'est parfait. Vous pouvez sortir.

-Merci. Au revoir professeur.

-Au revoir, Potter.

Il descendit déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis.

-Alors, dit Ron, qu'est-ce que te voulais McGonagall ?

-Eh bien, elle m'a donné les dates des essais de Quidditch.

-C'est vrai ? S'exclama Lucy, faisant sursauter Hermione, qui était déjà plongée dans son manuel d'Equations Magiquement Incalculables mais Possibles à Résoudre. C'est quand ?

-Samedi.

-Oh ! C'est génial ! J'ai définitivement hâte d'y être.

-Je vais t'inscrire sur la liste, dit Harry en sortant un bout de parchemin.

Il y griffonna également le nom de Ron.

-Hé, j'ai dit que je ne jouais plus, protesta ce dernier.

-Tu joueras de gré ou de force, dit Harry, une lueur diabolique dans les yeux, ce qui fit sourire Lucy.

-T'inquiètes Ron, je t'aiderais si tu veux, dit calmement cette dernière.

Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à la reprise des cours de l'après-midi, dont les matières étaient Arithmancie, Botanique et enfin Potions. Ce cours fut le pire de la journée. Rogue ne lâchait pas Harry et Lucy des yeux, comme s'il craignait que les deux ne l'agressent. L'ambiance était encore plus pesante que d'ordinaire. Harry était en équipe avec Blaise Zabini, Lucy avec Pansy Parkinson, Ron avec Crabbe et Hermione avec Malefoy. Bien évidemment, ces deux là se regardaient en chien de faïence, ralentissant fortement la progression de la potion. Ron et Crabbe se donnaient des coups de pieds sous la table, Harry et Zabini semblaient bien s'en sortir. Zabini donnait les instructions à Harry, qui se donnait à fond pour réussir une potion devant Rogue, au moins une fois dans sa vie. Quant à Lucy, elle faisait tout le travail, Parkinson étant occupée à lire le nouveau numéro de « Sorcière Hebdo ». À la fin du cours, Gryffondor avait perdu vingt points -Neville a raté sa potion- et Rogue avait dit à Harry :

-« Vous avez de la chance que Monsieur Zabini ait fait tout le travail. »

Le rouge et or s'était mordu la langue pour ne pas répondre et s'était dépêché de sortir. Lorsque Lucy donna elle-même sa fiole, elle eut droit aussi à une réflexion bien sentie de la part du professeur de potions, qui avait parlé tout bas :

-« Je suis enchanté que vous puissiez vous en sortir dans ma matière. Je souhaite vivement que vous ne soyez pas plus bête que Potter, ou pire, que votre…père… »

Les narines de la jeune fille s'étaient dilatées, signe de colère chez elle. Mais elle aussi garda le silence. Elle ne pouvait consentir à mal commencer l'année en insultant un professeur. Elle lui lança un regard noir et sorti en attrapant rageusement son sac au passage, laissant derrière elle des interrogations parmi les élèves restants.


	4. Lettre à une mère

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, à l'exception de certains que j'aurai inventé pour le besoin de l'histoire.

Dans certains chapitres, le rating s'élèvera à **M** (vous serez prévenu en début de chapitre.)

Pour les noms et prénoms, j'utilise la version française, à savoir : Drago, Rogue, Londubat, etc.

* * *

Le soir de sa première journée de cours, Lucy était restée dans la salle commune pendant que le Trio était allée à la bibliothèque pour commencer certains devoirs. Elle leur avait promis qu'elle les rejoindrait une fois qu'elle aurait fini d'écrire à sa mère.

_**C**hère Maman,_

_Ici, à Poudlard, tout se passe bien. J'ai eu une grosse journée aujourd'hui mais je m'en suis bien sortie, malgré une mauvaise remarque de Rogue, le professeur de Potions. Comme tu me l'avais bien dit, j'ai rencontré le fils de James Potter, Harry. C'est un garçon tout à fait sympathique. Et puis, le plus important, je suis à Gryffondor ! Comme toi et Papa ! Je suis si contente ! Harry y est aussi et je reste avec lui et deux de ses amis, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Samedi, je passe les essais pour faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. Et Remus Lupin est là aussi, il est professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. C'est assez étrange de rencontrer un Maraudeur !_

_Autre chose, s'il te plaît,. Je sais que je te l'ai demandé une multitude de fois, je désire porter son nom, je veux montrer que je suis fière de lui. Il n'a pas eu une très belle vie, tu le sais pourtant. Et rien d'autre au monde, hormis le fait que je fréquente le fils de son meilleur ami je pense, rien d'autre au monde ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de voir sa fille porter le nom de Black, le nom que lui a tant détesté. Je veux le porter par fierté. Pour Papa. Je t'en supplie, Maman, fait le pour lui, tu l'aimes toujours pourtant, bien qu'il ne soit plus là, alors reprends toi aussi son nom. Ça sera douloureux, peut-être mais il faut l'accepter. Si moi je peux le faire alors tu le peux aussi. Je ne l'ai pas connu alors c'est pire car c'est très frustrant pour moi de savoir qu'il est mort sans que je ne connaisse son visage, ses traits de caractère…_

_Je t'en supplie une dernière fois, je veux porter son nom. Dès que tu reçois cette lettre, envoie une missive à Dumbledore et au Ministère et déclares nous sous le nom de Jessy et Lucy Black. _

_Fais le pour moi. Fais le pour lui._

_Je t'en remercie à l'avance._

_Je t'aime._

_Lucy._

_PS : Pense à m'envoyer mon balai et les produits pour le nettoyer aussi s'il te plaît. Merci encore. Et réponds vite. Encore une fois, je t'aim**e.**_

Elle l'avait envoyée avec un des hiboux de l'école il y avait maintenant trois jours. Elle attendait la réponse avec impatience. Aujourd'hui jeudi, elle avait enfin reçu un hibou de sa mère.

_**M**a très chère Lucy,_

_J'ai vu à quel point tu tenais à porter le nom de ton père, et j'ai fais ce que tu m'avais demandé avec beaucoup de conviction. Tu t'appelles désormais Lucy Black. J'en ai informé Dumbledore et il devrait transmettre le message aux professeurs de Poudlard._

_Pour ce qui est de ton admission à Gryffondor, je te félicite, je suis on ne peut plus fière de toi. Rogue ? Tu veux bien dire Severus Rogue ? Bon sang, nous étions en classe avec lui. Il était comment dire…vraiment bizarre. Et Remus aussi est là ? Mince, c'est incroyable cette histoire ! Je vais lui écrire !_

_Sur ce, je te souhaite bonne chance, notamment pour tes essais, même si je sais que tu n'en n'auras pas besoin je pense, tu devrais pouvoir te débrouiller comme un chef. Comme tu me l'as également demandé, je t'envoie ton balai, et tout ton trafic de produits pour le nettoyer._

_Bonne chance pour tes cours aussi, c'est très important. _

_Je t'écrirai très bientôt._

_Je t'aime._

_Maman._

_PS : Fais bien attention à toi. Je t'aim**e**._

En effet, deux emballages avaient été livrés avec la lettre. Lucy s'était empressée d'aller tout ranger et avait lu la lettre dans le dortoir, avant de la mettre soigneusement dans sa boîte à effets personnels qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle partait en voyage. Maintenant qu'elle avait la certitude de porter le nom de son père, qu'elle avait son balai et tout le soutien de sa mère, elle pourrait passer les essais sans avoir de pensées désagréables…

* * *

Chapitre assez court je sais, mais les autres seront plus longs que ça, à part peut-être quelques autres qui seront courts comme celui-là, je verrai ^^


	5. Les essais

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, à l'exception de certains que j'aurai inventé pour le besoin de l'histoire.

Dans certains chapitres, le rating s'élèvera à **M** (vous serez prévenu en début de chapitre.)

Pour les noms et prénoms, j'utilise la version française, à savoir : Drago, Rogue, Londubat, etc.

* * *

Le samedi matin, enfin. Harry plongea en dehors du lit dès que son réveil le tira hors du sommeil, vers 8 heures 30. Il avait consigné un rendez vous à ceux qui passaient les essais à 9 heures.

« Ah, le grand jour ! Se dit-il, un grand sourire au lèvres. »

Il alla se doucher, revêtit sa robe de Quidditch, prit la liste avec tous les noms (qui s'était pas mal allongée depuis qu'il l'avait accrochée) son balai et descendit déjeuner. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir quels étaient les élèves qui figuraient sur le parchemin. Il vit Ron, Seamus, Ginny, Demelza Robins, Jimmy Peakes, Jack Sloper et quelques autres élèves qu'il ne connaissait pas sauf de nom.

_« Alors, se dit-il, Je vais refaire l'équipe au complet. Hum, oui. Un peu de sang neuf devrait faire du bien… »_

Il s'assit à table et se servit une assiette de toasts. Il se demandait où était Lucy, il n'y avait plus personne dans les dortoirs quand il était descendu et elle n'était pas là. Bientôt, une émeute d'élèves de toutes les maisons se forma autour de lui : ils désiraient venir voir les essais. Vu le nombre de personnes, Harry ne put refuser. Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom :

-Harry !

C'était Neville. Il était tout essoufflé et écarlate. Apparemment, il avait dû courir sur une longue distance.

-Neville, qu'est-ce que… ? Commença Harry.

-Pas le temps, il faut que tu viennes, vite !

Ils ne perdirent pas plus de temps. Ils sortirent tous deux du château, les autres élèves sur leurs talons, et allèrent jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch.

-J'ai jamais vu ça avant, dit Neville. Elle…

-Elle quoi, Neville ? Et de qui tu parles ?

-Elle n'est plus là, mais tu aurais dû voir ça, elle…

-Harryyyyyyyyy ! Hurla quelqu'un derrière eux.

Ce dernier se retourna. Et sur son visage se forma une étrange grimace, celle de la surprise et de l'horreur.

C'était Lucy.

Elle volait à toute vitesse sur son balai, haut, très haut dans les airs, _debout_. Elle accomplissait des acrobaties qui pourraient lui être fatales si elle venait à tomber de son balai…mais cela n'arriva pas. Car son balai la suivait au moindre geste qu'elle faisait. Elle vint atterrir avec un grand sourire devant Harry, qui remarqua qu'elle possédait un Eclair de Feu, comme lui.

-Salut Harry, comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je…réussit-il à lui répondre seulement.

-Ce n'était qu'un entraînement, dit-elle, gênée par la réaction de Harry envers ses cabrioles.

-Un entraînement ? Répéta Ron. C'était fantastique !

Tout ceux qui étaient là approuvèrent, en l'occurrence Harry, qui n'arrivait toujours pas à articuler un mot.

-Ah ? Dit Lucy, de plus en plus gênée.

-Attends, dit Ron, si tu t'étais vue, tu te serais dit : « c'est pas possible, elle va se tuer ! »

-Je me suis déjà vue voler, mais je ne me rends pas compte, j'ai tellement l'habitude de voler comme ça…

-Ça fait longtemps que tu montes sur un balai ? Demanda enfin Harry en prenant bien soin de respirer profondément pour se remettre de ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Depuis l'âge de cinq ans, environ. Je faisais de la danse sur balai, ce qui explique ma position debout. Étant donné qu'Alcatraz éduque essentiellement des Nymphes et des Satyres, c'est un cours obligatoire dans notre école, avec la musique, le théâtre, et d'autres choses encore. J'ai donc suivi ce cours et parallèlement, j'ai fait du Quidditch. Mais je vous en parlerai mieux plus tard, si vous voulez.

-Eh ben ! Dit Ron, impressionné. J'ai hâte de te voir jouer !

Il donna un coup de coude à Harry pour le réveiller de sa torpeur.

-Ah…euh oui. Euh…on y va, balbutia ce dernier.

Elle passa la première et fit tout ce que ce dernier lui demanda avec une perfection qui paru enchanter les Gryffondor. Elle n'avait pas vu cependant les Serpentard arriver, dont Malefoy, qui attendait de la critiquer. Mais lorsqu'ils la virent jouer, ils devinrent aussi figés que des statues. Figés de stupeur. Avec un sourire, Harry dit à Lucy :

-C'est parfait, merci. Mets toi sur le côté, je fais passer les autres et je déciderai.

Cette dernière s'exécuta et alla s'asseoir dans les gradins.

-Tu vas la prendre hein ? Supplia Ron à Harry.

-Bien entendu ! Dit celui-ci. Elle est excellente ! En tout cas, j'en connais qui vont faire la gueule…

Le sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres fit comprendre à Ron qu'il parlait des Serpentard.

-Oui, dit celui-ci, le même sourire sur les lèvres. Avec elle, on est sûr de gagner la Coupe de Quidditch !

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Harry choisissait ses nouveaux joueurs. Il avait reprit Ron, qui s'en était bien sorti et qui avait battu tous les autres qui avaient postulé pour le poste de gardien, Lucy, Ginny et Demelza Robins, pour la seconde année consécutive et en tant que poursuiveuses. En qualité de batteurs, il avait reprit Jimmy Peakes et Adrian Dicks, un garçon de 4e année, assez grand et musclé qui tirait avec pas mal de précision.

-Bien, dit Harry. Les entraînements ont lieu le mercredi de 17 h 00 à 18 h 30 et le samedi matin de 9 h 30 à 11 h 00 à partir de la semaine prochaine.

Tout le monde approuva cette annonce et ils rentrèrent au château.

-J'espère que je ne vais pas regretter de jouer dans l'équipe encore une fois, marmonna Ron.

-Mais non Ron, dit Lucy. Il faut juste que tu gardes ton sang-froid. On t'aidera tous à surmonter le problème. C'est ça, être une équipe.

-Bien dit, dit Harry.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent au château pour le repas du midi, Lucy était convoquée dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'elle en revint, elle était sans cesse plongée dans ses pensées. Elle mangea en silence, et monta dans les dortoirs pour changer ses livres de cours. Harry se demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Mais il n'osait pas lui demander. Il avait peur d'avoir créé un malaise entre eux, un malaise irréparable.

-C'est ridicule, Harry, fit remarquer Hermione. Tu ne lui as rien dit de mal. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Elle a besoin d'être un peu seule de temps en temps, et ça, c'est pour tout le monde pareil.

Malgré la vérité qui ressortait des paroles d'Hermione, Harry se demandait ce que pouvait bien avoir Lucy. Mais alors qu'ils étaient en train de manger, le courrier arriva, ce qui étonna tout le monde.

-Hey, fit Dean Thomas, c'est le matin le courrier, non ?

-Normalement oui, dit Harry. Voyons voir.

Mais lorsqu'il vit la première page, son estomac dégringola.

_**« SIRIUS BLACK A ÉTÉ INNOCENTÉ. LE VRAI RESPONSABLE DE LA MORT DE JAMES ET LILY POTTER A ÉTÉ RETROUVÉ ET ARRÊTÉ »**_

Hermione, lorsqu'elle vit cela, plongea dans ses pensées. Un puzzle avait prit place dans son esprit, et certaines pièces commençaient déjà à se recoller d'elles même. Cette année, allait encore être riche en rebondissements.


	6. Laisses parler ton coeur

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, à l'exception de certains que j'aurai inventé pour le besoin de l'histoire.

Dans certains chapitres, le rating s'élèvera à **M** (vous serez prévenu en début de chapitre.)

Pour les noms et prénoms, j'utilise la version française, à savoir : Drago, Rogue, Londubat, etc.

* * *

_Merci aux lecteurs pour leurs reviews qui me font plaisir ^v^ Je suis contente que la fic vous plaise ! Bisous et bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

L'après-midi de la journée des essais s'était vite écoulée. Harry, qui avait passé son après-midi à essayer de travailler le sortilège de Dédoublement -toujours sans succès- avec Ron, n'avait pas revu Lucy depuis le déjeuner. Selon Hermione, elle s'était recouchée pendant l'après-midi ; elle était épuisée. Celui-ci vit qu'elle ne disait pas vraiment la vérité lorsque l'heure du dîner arriva. Lucy avait les yeux rougis, par des larmes, probablement.

-Lucy ? Dit Hermione, inquiète. Est-ce que ça va ?

-Hein ? Oh…euh…oui, ça va, marmonna cette dernière.

-Tu en es sûre ? Insista Hermione. Si ça ne va pas, on peut discuter…

-Non Hermione, ça va très bien, dit Lucy, plus sèchement cette fois.

Elle s'assit, se servit de l'agneau et des pommes de terre et mangea en silence. Harry en était sûr à présent ; quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il n'osa rien dire, par peur de l'énerver encore plus. Lorsqu'elle eu fini, elle reparti en courant vers la tour des Gryffondor, et le jeune homme, ainsi que Ron et Hermione, auraient juré avoir entendu un sanglot. Ils s'aperçurent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls car Neville leur demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ils ne répondirent que par un haussement d'épaules et Neville s'en remit à son assiette. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, ils montèrent à leur tour dans la salle commune. Mais à leur grande surprise, ils ne virent pas Lucy. Hermione monta voir dans le dortoir des filles. Personne.

-Mais où est-elle ? Demanda cette dernière, inquiète.

-Attends, je vais regarder sur la Carte des Maraudeurs, dit Harry.

Il monta dans son dortoir et en ressorti quelques secondes plus tard, un morceau de parchemin à la main.

_-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, _fit-il.

Ron et Hermione se penchèrent au dessus de la carte et mirent à chercher Lucy.

-Elle est là ! S'écria Hermione au bout d'un long moment. Mais…je croyais que c'était Jones, son nom de famille !

-Moi aussi, murmura Ron, surpris. Maintenant, c'est…

-_Black_, dit Harry, la gorge serrée.

-Elle est où ? Demanda Hermione.

-Couloir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Dit Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

-Bonne question, dit Hermione. Peut-être a-t-elle des trucs a rattraper avec Lupin ? On y va ?

-Attendez ! Dit soudain Harry. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre.

Ils regardèrent plus attentivement la carte et virent le nom de la personne qui était dans le même couloir que Lucy.

-Oh non…fit Hermione.

-On y va ! Dit sèchement Harry, la colère montant en lui.

***HP*HP*HP***

-Fiche moi la paix ! Gémit Lucy.

-Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Toi.

Lucy médita ce mot si sérieusement dit et elle s'énerva alors qu'il commençait à se rapprocher d'elle.

-J'espère que tu plaisantes ! Vociféra-t-elle cette fois en reculant de quelques pas.

-Pas du tout.

-Malefoy, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi ! Je ne t'aime pas ! Et nous sommes _cousins_ !

Drago ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des Gallions.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Malefoy, fit Lucy. Je…

-Malefoy ! Fiches lui la paix ! Hurla Harry du bout du couloir.

-Potter, grommela ce dernier.

Très vite, le trio arriva à leur hauteur. Malefoy les toisa de haut et susurra à l'oreille de Lucy :

-Toi et moi, nous devrons reprendre cette discussion…plus tard…et seuls.

La jeune fille frissonna. Le Serpentard lui fit un rictus moqueur et s'éloigna. Harry s'approcha doucement de Lucy et lui demanda si tout allait bien.

-Oui, Harry, ça va.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan ? fit une voix à quelques mètres de là.

-C'est Lupin ! Dit Ron.

-Oui, c'est bien moi, fit ce dernier, amusé. Bonsoir à vous quatre.

-Bonsoir, répondirent les quatre adolescent.

-Que faites vous ici ?

-Euh…, fit Harry. On a cru que Lucy avait des problèmes et on est venu l'aider.

-Ne vous en faites pas, dit Lupin, elle avait juste une entrevue avec moi.

-Oh ! Alors on ferait mieux de retourner à la salle commune, dit sagement Hermione.

Sur ce, elle et les garçons repartirent vers les dortoirs de Gryffondor. Lucy, quant à elle, rejoignit Lupin dans son bureau. Elle s'assit dans une chaise face à lui.

-Du thé ?

-Oui. Merci Professeur.

-Tu n'arrive toujours pas à t'y faire, n'est-ce pas? Dit Lupin, l'air amusé.

-Non, c'est vrai. Je ne m'y attendais tellement pas… C'est nouveau pour moi.

-Je comprends, Lucy, je comprends.

Lucy but une gorgée de son thé.

-Pourquoi m'avoir convoquée ce soir ?

-Je voulais juste te conseiller de parler avec Harry de ton père. Il ne l'a pas beaucoup connu mais au moins, il pourra t'en parler. Et ça pourra l'aider à avancer, lui aussi.

-Il n'a pas fait son deuil ?

-Hélas non. Sirius était son dernier parent, son dernier repère. Il s'y est très vite attaché et voilà qu'il disparaît brutalement. Même pour moi, cela à été très dur. C'était mon dernier _vrai ami_ en vie.

Lucy hocha la tête et but le reste de son thé d'une traite avant de poser la tasse sur le bureau. Il était évident que Pettigrow ne faisait plus partie de ses amis après sa trahison. Si jamais elle venait à le croiser, elle ne répondait plus d'elle-même. Ce sale rat…

-Lucy. Je sais à quoi tu penses. Ce n'est pas à toi de rendre justice.

-Je sais. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le haïr. Cet homme n'est qu'un lâche.

Lupin posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule droite de l'adolescente.

-Oui c'en est un. Mais il doit être jugé par le Magenmagot. Pas par le besoin de vengeance.

Encore une fois, Lucy hocha la tête silencieusement.

-Tu devrais retourner à la tour de Gryffondor. Je suis sûr que Harry, Ron et Hermione t'attendent.

-Bien sûr. J'y vais, dit-elle en se levant.

-Bonne nuit, Lucy.

-Bonne nuit, _Remus._

Puis elle sortit du bureau, sans voir le sourire heureux de son professeur.

***HP*HP*HP***

_Deux semaines plus tard__…_

Lucy n'avait toujours pas parlé à Harry. Elle n'y arrivait pas. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne cessait de la surveiller avec la carte quand elle restait seule. On était samedi soir, après le dîner et il pleuvait beaucoup. Le tonnerre grondait parfois. L'entraînement du matin avait du être annulé à cause de la météo, et tout le monde était dans la salle commune, Lucy également. Elle était assise sur la fenêtre, la tête collée contre le carreau, regardant la pluie tomber. De temps à autre, elle soupirait bruyamment, ses yeux brillaient de larmes, menaçant de déborder encore et encore. Comme toujours, Harry, assit dans le canapé devant la cheminée, la couvait de ses yeux verts, se demandant ce qui la rendait si mélancolique.

-Harry.

Il se retourna, c'était Hermione.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui parles pas ?

-Je…c'est pas le bon moment, dit Harry, maladroit.

-Un peu de soutien lui ferait du bien. Sa mère lui écrit souvent, tu as bien vu toutes les lettres qu'elle reçoit. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Après toutes les épreuves que tu as traversées, tu es le seul à pouvoir comprendre ce qu'elle ressent ! Elle souffre, Harry. Elle souffre plus qu'elle ne le laisse paraître.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? Dit Ron, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là.

-Les nymphes font partie des créatures les plus joyeuses sur terre, avec les fées et les Leprechauns. Elles rient sans cesse, même pour un rien. Et là, pour une nymphe, je la trouve bien triste…

Harry regarda à nouveau Lucy. À présent, une larme coulait sur l'une de ses joues, qu'elle s'empressa d'effacer du revers de sa main.

-D'accord, j'essaierai de lui parler, dit Harry, le cœur brisé de la voir ainsi. Mais seul à seule. Pas avec tout ce monde qui pourrait entendre ce qu'on dit.

Mais malheureusement, Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de discuter avec elle. Alors que la salle commune commençait à se vider doucement, Lucy était montée se coucher. Dégoûté, Harry l'imita presque aussitôt.

C'est alors qu'au beau milieu de la nuit, un violent coup de tonnerre éclata dans le ciel et réveilla Harry. Lorsque celui-ci se tourna sur le côté pour tenter de recouvrer le sommeil, il vit par la petite fente en dessous de la porte du dortoir que la salle commune était éclairée…Sans bruit, il se leva et alla voir qui s'y trouvait.

C'était Lucy.

Assise devant la cheminée, entourée de plusieurs mouchoirs usagés, elle pleurait. Harry s'approcha, bousculé par un brusque élan d'affection pour elle.

-Hey ? Fit-il doucement.

-Oh, Harry ! Dit-elle en essayant rapidement ses larmes.

-Ça ne va pas mieux, hein ? Dit-il.

-Euh…je…hum…en fait…

Elle s'interrompit et s'assit brutalement sur le canapé, complètement déboussolée. Harry la rejoignit, et timidement, doucement, s'empara d'une ses mains.

-Écoute, dit-il. Tu es ici depuis trois semaines, et à part le jour des essais et de ton arrivée, je t'ai rarement vu sourire. Tes yeux sont brillants de larmes chaque fois que je croise ton regard. Tu souffres.

-Pas du tout, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit Lucy.

-Je sais ce que c'est souffrir, insista-t-il.

Il hésita et se rappelant du nom de famille de la jeune fille, il se lança, sûr que cette tristesse était en rapport avec son parrain.

-Quand il est mort, j'étais souvent grognon, je m'isolais et me renfermais sur moi-même. Et c'est ce que tu fais. Sauf que tu pleures au lieu d'engueuler les autres. Je préfère te voir sourire. Vraiment.

-Oh Harry, je…j'ai jamais osé t'en parler, parce que…je savais que sa mort t'avais fait atrocement souffrir. Il était ton dernier parent à toi…

-Il était ton père, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il maladroitement. Sirius ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Et toi, dit-elle, il était ton parrain.

-Oui.

-Mon parrain, c'est Remus.

-Ah ? Fit Harry. Eh bien, si je m'attendais à ça !

-C'est lui qui a insisté pour que je parle de tout ça avec toi.

-Il a eu raison. Ça libère de discuter.

-Oui. Dis, est-ce que mon père était l'homme merveilleux que ma mère m'a toujours décrit ? Gentil, amusant, protecteur…?

-Bien sûr, murmura Harry avec un sourire.

Lucy sourit à son tour.

-Et crois-moi, ajouta le Gryffondor, tu lui ressembles beaucoup. C'est ce qui m'a frappé en premier lorsque je t'ai vue pour la première fois.

-Tout le monde me le dit, que je lui ressemble beaucoup, soupira Lucy. Et j'en suis fière.

Elle fit un autre sourire, qui montrait non pas une tristesse, mais une grande joie à l'évocation de ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de son père. Harry, ému par cette déclaration, sourit à son tour.

-Il y a de quoi, dit-il. C'est aussi ce que je ressens lorsqu'on me dit que je ressemble à mon père.

-Ce qui nous fait un point commun en plus de la passion qu'on a pour le Quidditch.

-Oui.

-La nouvelle génération des Maraudeurs, plaisanta Lucy.

Harry fut surpris de voir qu'elle connaissait le surnom que son père et ses amis se donnaient lors de leur scolarité à Poudlard.

-Nous sommes sans doute moins perturbateurs qu'eux, dit ce dernier.

-Hum, ça je ne sais pas. Ma mère m'a toujours en riant que j'étais pire que lui quand je le voulais.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, rit Lucy.

Un moment de silence vint perturber cette ambiance chaleureuse.

-Est-ce que tu as des photos de tes parents ? Demanda timidement Lucy.

-Oui. Si tu veux, je te les montrerai un de ses quatre.

-Oh, ça serait gentil. Merci.

-Pas de problème. Et toi ?

-Oui.

Lucy se pinça les lèvres, désirant dire quelque chose mais elle n'osait pas. Harry le vit et l'encouragea à parler.

-Je….tu sais, je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de m'incruster abusivement dans ta vie mais j'aimerais que l'on soit amis. Je…enfin…j'ai l'impression qu'on aurait dû être toujours ensemble, si la situation n'était pas telle qu'elle l'est maintenant…

Harry fut surpris de voir de l'hésitation dans sa demande. N'importe quelle fille aurait saisit l'occasion pour se rapprocher de lui, mais pas elle. Sans doute le voit-elle en tant que Harry ?

-Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir, dit-il alors.

Lucy lui décocha un sourire qui lui offrit un tourbillon d'hirondelles dans l'estomac. Il se reprit et dit :

-Mais en attendant, je crois qu'on devrait aller se coucher, il est tard, et si McGonagall se pointe, on va se faire tuer.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Ils se levèrent et Lucy jeta tous ses mouchoirs usagés dans le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. Harry allait remonter dans les dortoirs mais Lucy le retint :

-Harry, attends.

Il s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à son dortoir et Lucy s'approcha de lui.

-Merci. Ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, dit Harry. Maintenant, quand ça ne va pas, fait moi plaisir, viens m'en parler. C'est ce que Sirius souhaiterait, je pense.

Harry arrivait à lui parler plus facilement désormais. Ils avaient passé un grand cap, tous les deux.

-Tu as sans doute raison. D'où il est, il doit être heureux de nous voir aussi proches.

Harry répondit par un sourire. Mais il pensa en même temps :

_« Si nous étions plus proches encore, il serait encore plus heureux__…__ »_

-Bon, et bien, bonne nuit, Harry.

Elle l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue et commença à monter les escaliers lorsque :

-Lucy ?

-Oui ?

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Lucy lui sourit et monta se coucher. Le cœur léger et heureux, Harry retourna se coucher à son tour, un grand sourire au lèvres.


	7. Souvenirs, souvenirs

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, à l'exception de certains que j'aurai inventé pour le besoin de l'histoire.

Dans certains chapitres, le rating s'élèvera à **M**.

Pour les noms et prénoms, j'utilise la version française, à savoir : Drago, Rogue, Londubat, etc.

* * *

Dimanche après-midi, il pleuvait encore. Les quatre amis étaient dans le dortoir des garçons et comme promis, Lucy montrait ses photos de famille à Harry, Ron et Hermione. Elle expliquait aussi quels rapports elle entretenait avec sa mère.

-Ma mère et moi sommes très proches, disait-elle. Elle s'appelle Jessy. Elle est a demi-sorcière et demi-Nymphe, ce qui fait qu'elle a suivi sa scolarité ici. Elle n'a pas été a Alcatraz.

-Ah bon ? Demanda Ron. Pourquoi tu y est allée toi alors ?

-C'est une longue histoire, soupira Lucy. Ma mère avait plus de facilités avec la magie dite « accidentelle » manifestée par les jeunes sorciers qui découvrent leurs premiers dons que la magie « pure », qui est manifestée par…

-Les créatures magiques, finit Hermione. Ce qui fait qu'elle devait étudier à Poudlard plutôt qu'à Alcatraz. Si je comprends bien, tu as fait l'inverse.

-Oui…et non. Ma magie est équilibrée à 50/50 entre la Nymphe et la sorcière. Ma mère, elle serait à 70/30, avantagée du côté sorcier au détriment de sa magie Nymphe, qu'elle utilise très rarement de ce fait.

-C'est pour tout le monde pareil ? Demanda Harry.

-Non, pas pour les Sangs-Purs, dit Ron. Seules les Unions entre sorciers et créatures magiques, ou même avec les Moldus sont concernées. Donc si ta magie est équilibrée, qu'est ce qui a fait que tu as d'abord été à Alcatraz ?

-L'arrestation de mon père à tout déclenché. Ma mère à préféré partir au Nord de l'Ecosse, pas très loin d'Alcatraz, juste après tout ça. Elle ne supportait pas les insultes que les autres lui lançaient. Ils l'insultaient de « femme d'assassin », plein de choses comme ça.

-Ça a dû être une épreuve terrible pour elle, dit Hermione, compatissante.

-Oui. Mais ce que j'ai toujours admiré en elle, c'est la confiance qu'elle portait envers mon père. Elle a toujours su qu'il était innocent. Mais malheureusement, les soi-disant « preuves » du meurtre étaient trop évidentes aux yeux du Ministère. Elle n'a rien pu faire, et c'est ça qui a vraiment dû l'effondrer, autant que l'arrestation. Et j'ai bien vu, quand j'ai commencé à grandir, que quelque chose clochait. Elle me disait que mon père était parti, mais qu'il reviendrait bientôt. Mais il y avait toujours les larmes dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle disait ça. J'ai compris que c'était faux et j'ai commencé à réclamer mon père sans cesse. Elle n'a pas eu le choix ; elle m'a dit la vérité quand j'avais à peine cinq ans.

-Un choc trop grand pour toi, non ? Dit Ron.

-Oui, c'est vrai. C'est là qu'elle m'a montré toutes ces photos. Et j'ai bien vu que l'arrestation de on père était complètement injustifiée. La gentillesse qu'il avait en lui se reflétait sur son visage. J'ai ressentis la peine de ma mère à grande échelle à ce moment là. Je pense que c'est dû à mes pouvoirs de nymphe, que j'ai hérité de ma mère.

-C'est possible, dit Hermione, les nymphes ont un pouvoir d'empathie, non ?

-Oui, c'est ça, dit Lucy. Et puis, après ça, j'ai grandi avec la certitude que mon père était innocent, comme ma mère. On n'en avait jamais vraiment parlé, ça lui faisait trop mal, et moi, malgré mon pouvoir d'empathie, je ne comprenais encore pas, j'étais trop jeune. Mais le pire a été quand on a appris son décès, il y a deux ans. Ma mère a fait une dépression nerveuse. Et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai perdu mon tout premier match de Quidditch.

-Tu as dû être terriblement déçue, dit Ron.

-Non, même pas, dit Lucy. Je m'en fichais pratiquement. J'ai même voulu laisser tomber. Mais j'ai réfléchi, et je me suis dit que mon père aurait voulu que je continue, alors j'ai continué pour lui. Je savais qu'il aimait le Quidditch alors ça m'a suffit pour continuer.

-Mais, dit Harry, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne nous a pas parlé de toi. Enfin, il a eu le temps de te connaitre, tu es née cinq mois après moi. On a forcément dû passer le tout début de notre vie ensemble !

-Sans doute parce que les conditions n'était pas bonnes pour t'en parler Harry, dit Hermione. Il s'est échappé d'Azkaban, et on l'a prit pour un fugitif terriblement dangereux. Ensuite, Voldemort est revenu, et la guerre a recommencé. De plus, Lucy et sa mère vivaient en Ecosse à l'insu de Sirius. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que sa femme et sa fille étaient devenues, et à moins que je ne me trompe, avec les évènements qui se déroulaient ici, il n'avait pas trop le temps de faire des recherches. Maintenant que j'y pense, quand on était au Square Grimmaurd, il râlait de ne pas pouvoir faire grand-chose. Il devait aussi parler de ça. Car en général, quand on cherche après quelqu'un, il faut commencer par se renseigner au Ministère. Et pour Sirius, c'était _strictement impossible_.

Pendant son discours, Hermione faisait les cent pas, réfléchissant. Son raisonnement était logique, comme d'habitude. Elle finit par se rasseoir.

-D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle, ça me fait penser…le jour ou le professeur Dumbledore t'as convoquée…Il t'a annoncé que Sirius à été innocenté à titre posthume, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, soupira Lucy. J'ignorais que l'enquête avait été rouverte. Et je pense que ma mère ne le savait pas non plus. Elle m'en aurait parlé.

-Comment ça se fait ? Demanda Ron.

-Je pense, dit Hermione…que Pettigrow a du être capturé et interrogé au Veritaserum.

Lucy qui avait baissé la tête pour réfléchir, la releva soudainement et s'exclama :

-C'est pour ça que Remus m'a dit de laisser faire le Magenmagot ! Ils le détenaient déjà ! Bon sang ! Je me demande pourquoi il ne subit pas le Baiser du Détraqueur !

-Ils ont sans doute encore besoin de lui, dit Harry. Il n'aurait pas tout dit, d'après la Gazette du Sorcier. Il n'y avait plus assez de Veritaserum pour interroger tous les Mangemorts et autres aspirants arrêtés. D'ailleurs, il me semble avoir entendu Zabini dire à Malefoy que Rogue prévoyait certainement de nous les faire faire pendant qu'on était en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

-Impossible, c'est une potion très compliquée, dit Hermione. Des élèves ne peuvent avoir l'autorisation de travailler dessus.

-Sauf s'il s'agit des meilleurs élèves de l'école, dit Lucy. Je suis certaine que toi, Hermione, tu la réussirais. Et ça me tord la bouche de le dire, mais Malefoy est à même de pouvoir la faire aussi.

-Maintenant que tu le dis…admit difficilement Hermione. Et peut-être d'autres élèves, mais nous sommes très peu à avoir le niveau. Si Rogue veut que nous, les élèves, nous fassions une telle potion, il sera très sélectif sur les personnes qui la feront.

Un silence apparu, laissant le quatuor dans leurs réflexions.

-Hé, fit soudain Ron, ça veut dire que la fouine est ton _cousin_ !

-La fouine ? Demanda la jeune Nymphe.

-Malefoy, dit Harry. Mais logiquement oui, Lucy et la fouine sont cousins. J'avais pas fait attention à ce détail.

-Mais pourquoi vous l'appelez comme ça ? Demanda cette dernière, sidérée.

-En quatrième année, nous avions un professeur un peu barge, il l'a transformé en furet car il a voulu lancer un sortilège à Harry alors qu'il avait le dos tourné, expliqua Ron, hilare.

-Mais rappelle toi que ce n'était pas le vrai mais un Mangemort infiltré dans l'école ! Dit Hermione.

-Comment ? Un Mangemort infiltré ? _Ici_ ?

-Sous Polynectar, dit Harry. Et il incarnait un Auror très réputé, personne n'a rien vu jusqu'au jour où…Vol…Tu-sais-Qui est revenu. Alors la protection a été doublement renforcé et les professeurs sont ardemment surveillés.

-J'ai entendu dire que Rogue était un espion, c'est vrai ? Demanda Lucy.

-Oui. Et il rapporte des informations particulièrement intéressantes, expliqua Hermione. C'est en partie grâce à lui qu'on a pu coincer Pettigrow et tous les autres.

-Pettigrow…cette vermine…c'est lui qui a détruit nos vies, à Lucy, à moi, à presque tout le monde... S'il n'avait pas fait ça…

-On est tous d'accord là-dessus, dit doucement Hermione. Mais avec des « Si », on mettrait le monde en bouteille. Mais n'oublie pas que Tu-Sais-Qui, est le seul responsable. S'il était pas mis en quête de conquérir le monde…on en serait pas là aujourd'hui et la prophét…

-Hermione ! Dirent Harry et Ron pour la faire taire.

Mais trop tard, Lucy avait bien évidemment entendu et se promis de fureter un peu pour savoir quelle était cette histoire de prophétie. Après tout, elle n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien !


	8. Ça Chauffe en Potions !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, à l'exception de certains que j'aurai inventé pour le besoin de l'histoire.

Dans certains chapitres, le rating s'élèvera à M

Pour les noms et prénoms, j'utilise la version française, à savoir : Drago, Rogue, Londubat, etc.

* * *

Le lendemain, la matinée se déroula assez calmement, le mot « prophétie » tourbillonnant dans l'esprit de Lucy. Quel genre de prophétie pouvait concerner Harry ? Et Hermione a aussi inclut Voldemort dans la phrase. Quel serait le rapport entre les deux ? Cela n'avait aucun sens… Mais n'ayant aucun élément, Lucy ne pouvait pas émettre d'hypothèses. Le Trio d'Or de leur côté, essayait de distraire la jeune nymphe pour éviter qu'elle ne cherche trop loin et ne trouve l'enjeu de cette prophétie. Mais ils savaient que c'était peine perdue. Elle avait été dans ses pensées toute la matinée, signe de réflexion chez elle.

Néanmoins, elle ne put pas réfléchir à ça bien longtemps : le cours de Rogue avait encore fini dans des chaudrons bouillants. Grâce à une intervention de Crabbe, qui avait intelligemment lancé un ingrédient dans le chaudron de Neville. La mixture de ce dernier qui était pourtant et pour la première fois dans la couleur et la texture demandée au stade ou il en était, a finit par exploser et se projeter un peu partout. Bien sûr, les personnes dont les chaudrons avoisinaient celui de Neville furent touchés, ainsi que lui-même. Cela comptait principalement des Gryffondors : Parvati, Lavande, Ron, Dean, Lucy et deux Serpentards : Malefoy et Zabini.

Les personnes touchées avaient été gravement brûlées, et leur peau traumatisée prenait une couleur oscillant entre indigo et bleu nuit. Rogue leur ordonna de partir à l'infirmerie et mit fin au cours, mais garda les personnes non accidentées jusqu'à la fin du cours, par mesure de sécurité (et pour qu'ils nettoient les dégâts également). Alors que les blessés rassemblaient leurs affaires avec l'aide de leurs amis, Rogue décida d'ajouter d'une voix mielleuse :

-Je crois que j'ai failli oublier quelque chose d'important. Alors, voyons : 40 points de moins pour Gryffondor. 5 points par personne touchée sauf Londubat qui fait perdre 15 points pour sa « responsabilité dans l'accident du jour» et je donne 20 points pour Serpentard, car ils sont « victimes de la stupidité de Londubat ». Aussi, j'invite les personnes à qui il ne manque pas des morceaux de chair à nettoyer la salle. Ça sera tout.

Rogue s'apprêtait à s'asseoir à son bureau et les blessés à sortir quand :

-Mais bien sûr ! Encore les Gryffondors qui paient pour les autres hein ! Cracha une voix, ce qui stoppa tout le monde.

-Je…je vous demande pardon ? Bégaya Rogue pour la première fois de sa vie. Qui a dit ça ?

Lucy, qui avait pris la dernière place de la file d'attente pour les élèves sortants s'était retournée et affichait une expression de pure froideur sur son visage. Là, Harry ne put nier que là devant lui, se trouvait une descendante pure et dure de la famille Black.

-C'est moi qui a dit ça, _professeur_, dit elle avec un ton ironique. Si vous aviez plus d'équité, vous auriez remarqué avec pertinence que seule une potion en excellent cours de réalisation dans laquelle on ajoute une corne de Grapcorne supplémentaire peut donner ce genre d'accidents.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que la potion de Londubat était impeccable ? Répliqua Rogue avec un rire méchamment moqueur.

-Oui. Et ce jusqu'à l'intervention tout à fait stupide et irresponsable de cet idiot de Crabbe !

-Accuser ses camarades sans la moindre preuve est très mesquin de votre part Miss Black. De plus, Londubat a toujours été et sera toujours une parfaite calamité dans ce cours. Cela doit venir de son incapacité cracmoleste de lire correctement…

-JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS D'INSULTER NEVILLE COMME CA ! S'écria violemment Lucy en jetant son sac à terre, choquant l'ensemble de la classe.

-ET MOI JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON MISS BLACK !

Il reprit plus calmement :

-Je suis un professeur et vous une élève qui me doit le respect.

-Je ne suis pas qu'une élève, _Monsieur_.

-Tiens donc ! Ricana Rogue. Et qu'êtes vous dans ce cas, Miss Black ?

-Un être humain. Comme chaque personne dans cette classe. Comme vous, qui pensez que le statut de professeur vous donne tous les droits. Comme vos chers Serpentards que vous favorisez tellement que c'en est presque risible !

-SILENCE !

-Être dans une maison, enchaîna Lucy sans écouter, quelle qu'elle soit, ne doit pas donner ou enlever de statut supplémentaire ! Nous sommes certes des élèves de maisons différentes au départ, mais nous devenons égaux une fois devant nos copies d'Aspics, nos futurs entretiens d'embauches et autres évènements à venir dans notre vie ! Donner des points à gens blessés par trois gouttes de potions leur donneront quoi ? Un emploi dès la sortie de l'école ? Une future épouse avec un môme dans l'utérus ?

Rogue, estomaqué, regardait Lucy comme si deux têtes et quatre bras venaient subitement de lui pousser. Profitant du mutisme exceptionnel de ce dernier, Lucy décida d'enfoncer le clou :

-Si pour vous, enlever des points aux élèves que vous détestez ou en donner à ceux qui vont font de la lèche comme bon vous semble est plus passionnant que de partager avec passion l'art des potions, alors vous devriez remplacer Rusard et arrêter l'enseignement. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Alors que Lucy, tremblante de nervosité après son discours enflammé, se retournait pour sortir sous le regard choqué de toute la classe, -y compris les blessés qui en avaient oublié leurs brûlures tant ils étaient absorbés par la dispute- Rogue ouvrit enfin la bouche pour dire d'une voix doucereuse et menaçante :

-Miss Black !

Celle-ci se retourna face au professeur, prête à recevoir sa sentence.

-J'enseigne depuis maintenant seize ans. Et tout au long ma carrière, jamais personne -mis à part un cas particulier dont je tairai le nom (il regarda néanmoins Harry qui ne baissa pas les yeux) pour éviter qu'il ne vous donne d'autres envies de rébellion- ne s'était permis de me parler de façon si…insolente et si…effrontée. Je me répète : je suis votre professeur, pas votre animal de compagnie et ceci me donne le droit de vous donner une semaine complète de retenue à partir de demain soir, avec en prime une interdiction de pratiquer le Quidditch durant ce laps de temps. Je ferai également un rapport au Professeur McGonagall, qui est -je suppose que vous le savez- votre Directrice de Maison et au Directeur lui-même. Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter avant d'aller à l'infirmerie ?

-Oui.

Et là, ayant un mauvais pressentiment, Hermione, qui était sur la gauche de Lucy, tira sur sa manche pour l'inviter à se taire. Mais Lucy étant Lucy :

-Je n'ai fait que dire tout haut ce que la majorité des élèves de Poudlard pensent tout bas.

-C'est tout ?

-C'est tout.

-Bien. Je vous rajoute une semaine de retenue supplémentaire et donc une autre semaine sans Quidditch. Maintenant…SORTEZ !

-Merci Professeur. Portez vous bien !

Et Lucy s'enfuit avant que Rogue ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. Aux élèves restants, il se contenta de les regarder avec mépris et de leur dire :

-Nettoyez cette salle immédiatement ! Et vous (il s'adressait aux autres élèves brûlés qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé) dégagez d'ici avant de perdre des points en plus !

Ces derniers ne se firent pas prier et décampèrent illico presto. Ensuite, alors que la sonnerie retentissait sans que les élèves n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit et leur permis de sortir pour pouvoir respirer, Rogue s'installa à son bureau et appela les elfes de maison pour faire le sale travail pendant qu'il rédigeait le fameux rapport.

Tous les Gryffondors du cours de Potion décidèrent alors d'aller à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de leurs camarades mais surtout pour savoir comment allait Lucy, après cette violente incartade avec leur professeur, qui lui avait publiquement mais subtilement promis mille et une tortures pour les deux semaines à venir.


	9. Et ce n'est pas fini !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, à l'exception de certains que j'aurai inventé pour le besoin de l'histoire.

Dans certains chapitres, le rating s'élèvera à M

Pour les noms et prénoms, j'utilise la version française, à savoir : Drago, Rogue, Londubat, etc.

* * *

Dans l'infirmerie, Pomfresh était sur tous les fronts. Huit élèves à soigner pour des brûlures assez graves et magiques, ce n'était pas de tout repos. Elle avait dû faire appel à une de ses assistantes assez qualifiée pour soigner ce genre de blessures, d'autant plus que Neville avait été la priorité, étant le plus touché. Et ce qui mettait Pomfresh en pétard, c'est qu'ils aient mis autant de temps à venir se faire soigner. Ron avait été le seul à expliquer ce qui avait prit autant de temps et de ce fait, Lucy serait la dernière à être soignée. Une sorte de punition.

Mais le plus surprenant, c'est que personne ne se plaignait (ou presque pas) de la douleur occasionnée. Pas même Malefoy. Ce dernier était dans ses pensées quand Neville parla, malgré les antalgiques qui l'endormaient à moitié :

-Lucy ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi…avoir réagit aussi violemment ?

-Tu étais parfait dans la potion, trancha doucement Lucy. Je t'ai observé Neville. Tu étais concentré, déterminé à réussir. Crabbe n'avait pas le droit de tout gâcher. Et je n'accepte pas que Rogue t'accable de cette façon. T'insulter si gratuitement…ça me débectes, surtout de la part d'un professeur.

-Mais…le Quidditch ? Dit Dean.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, vous avez toujours réussi à vous en sortir sans moi jusque là, et ce n'est l'affaire que de deux semaines.

-Et pour les retenues ? Tout le monde sait que Rogue va t'en faire baver.

-Je le sais parfaitement, Ron, soupira Lucy. Et j'assumerai ce que j'ai dit jusqu'au bout.

-Êtes vous sûre, Miss Black ? Dit une voix.

C'était Dumbledore, accompagné de McGonagall. Cette dernière avait l'air quelque peu fâchée, ce qui inquiéta tous les Gryffondors mis à part la responsable de tout ce raffut. En revanche, Malefoy et Zabini souriaient de toutes leurs dents, avides de savoir ce qui allait arriver à la nouvelle.

-Professeurs ! S'exclamèrent les Rouge et Or.

-Nous sommes venus faire votre entretien ici, dit McGonagall. Étant donné le travail que Pompom doit faire, et en sachant que vous serez soignée la dernière, ça vous aurait fait rentrer bien après le couvre feu.

Lucy hocha la tête. Les deux Directeurs prirent une chaise et s'installèrent de part et d'autre du lit de la jeune fille.

-Bien, dit Dumbledore. En attendant le Professeur Rogue qui doit attendre la fin du dernier cours, nous allons écouter votre version des faits.

Lucy expliqua alors, avec l'appui des autres Gryffondors (sauf Neville qui avait fini par s'endormir à cause des potions anti-douleurs) ce qui s'était passé de leur point de vue.

-Je suis consciente d'y être allée un peu fort, Professeur, mais je n'ai pas supporté le favoritisme flagrant dont il a fait preuve et la méchanceté qu'il a envers Neville. C'est injuste ! Pourtant, il avait réussi sa potion, et sans être aidé !

-Je vois…dit Dumbledore. Il réfléchit un moment mais alors qu'il allait parler, Malefoy ouvrit la bouche :

-Je parie que les Gryffondors auront gain de cause, encore une fois.

-Monsieur Malefoy ! Dit McGonagall. Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que Miss Black ne serait pas punie ?

-Elle est à Gryffondor, c'est suffisant pour le savoir, dit-il d'une voix traînante.

-Monsieur Malefoy…sachez que le Professeur Rogue et Miss Black ont tous les deux tort dans cette affaire. La punition qu'elle a reçu sera allégée d'une semaine et sera effectuée avec Hagrid. Mais elle aura tout de même l'interdiction de pratiquer le Quidditch durant sa semaine de retenue.

Lucy et ses camarades ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Si ils s'attendaient à ça !

-Quand à Monsieur Crabbe, ajouta McGonagall, il sera puni également une semaine avec moi. Et je rends à Londubat et aux élèves blessés, les points perdus. Et tiens à ajouter cinq point chacun pour avoir supporté la douleur aussi longtemps, plus dix points à Londubat pour avoir réussi une potion jusqu'à l'intervention de Monsieur Crabbe. Quand à vous deux, je vous retire vos points injustement gagnés. Durant l'entrevue que nous aurons avec le Professeur Rogue, nous devons lui rappeler encore une fois ce qu'est l'équité. Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons un bon rétablissement.

Malefoy voulu protester mais Zabini l'en empêcha. Cette histoire semblait l'avoir fait réfléchir sur certaines valeurs que ses parents lui inculquées quand il était enfant. Ce geste interpella Ron et Lucy. Alors que Dumbledore et McGonagall sortaient, Malefoy pesta contre son ami :

-Pourquoi m'avoir dit de me taire ! On a perdu vingt points à cause _d'eux_ !

-Oh pitié Dray ferme là ! Fit Zabini. On a rien perdu du tout, nous sommes revenus aux points que nous aurions dû avoir.

-Blaise ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-Il me prend que je suis las de tout ça Dray, soupira le brun. Cette guéguerre de points, entre nos maisons. Cette rivalité qui fait des ravages pour des raisons stupides ! On se colle des étiquettes qui ne devraient même pas exister et à cause de ça, on s'attaque, on se blesse. Black a raison. Un jour, il suffira d'un ingrédient lancé n'importe comment et il y aura un drame Dray ! Si toi ça t'amuse d'appeler Papa au secours parce que tu as été blessé par ta propre faute et de faire accuser les autres…

-Je n'ai jamais…

-Ah oui ? Explosa Zabini en se levant. Et l'hippogriffe en troisième année ? Tu l'as _insulté exprès_ pour faire renvoyer Hagrid ! Tu vois, c'est de ça que je te parle ! Quelque chose ne te plait pas, hop, un coup foireux et on appelle Papa Malefoy à la rescousse. Si la facilité te plait tant, alors vas-y, continue à t'amuser ! Mais ne vient pas te plaindre le jour ou tu feras une bêtise et que ton père ne pourras pas agir car il sera en prison !

Au fur et a mesure que Blaise parlait, Malefoy pâlissait. En revanche, Lucy et Ron, étant les seuls Gryffondors à être encore éveillés, (Lavande et Parvati n'ayant pas été trop brûlées, elles étaient déjà soignées et avaient pu sortir) suivaient l'échange avec attention.

-Je t'interdis de dire que Père se fera arrêter Blaise ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es fait renier et jeter de chez toi que tu dois te prendre pour un adulte et me faire la leçon ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera vainqueur, et les gens comme eux (il montra Lucy et Ron) on en fera de jolis petits esclaves tout juste bons à nous lécher les pieds ! Tu regretteras d'avoir ouvert ta bouche pour prendre parti de ces bâtards de Sang-mêlé !

-Monsieur Malefoy ! Comment osez vous proférer de telles…immondices ! Cria Pomfresh, choquée.

-Vous ! Je ne vous ai pas sonnée, c'est clair ? Je…

-Ta gueule Malefoy ! Éructa Ron, rouge écarlate de colère. C'est comme ça qu'on parle à son meilleur ami ? Et à l'infirmière qui t'a soigné gentiment pour que, toi, pauvre petit aristo fragile, tu ne souffres pas ? TU regretteras un jour TES paroles, sale con de bourge péteux ! Et je te signale que ton _maître_ est un sang mêlé ! C'est ton pauvre père au sang pur qui lui lèche les pieds en ce moment même, abruti !

Pendant le discours de Ron et voyant que la situation lui échappait complètement, Pomfresh ordonna à son assistante de surveiller pendant qu'elle allait chercher de l'aide.

-Weasley, je serais toi, je la fermerais si tu ne veux pas de représailles…

-Des représailles hein ? Fit une nouvelle voix. On n'est bon qu'à attaquer dans le dos Malefoy, jamais en face !

-Harry ! Firent Lucy et Ron.

-On venait aux nouvelles, dit Hermione, ça a sonné au moment ou Rogue voulait nous faire nettoyer.

-Vous tombez bien, ça commençait à chauffer, fit Dean qui s'était réveillé à cause des disputes.

-On a vu ça, dit Harry en regardant avec haine Malefoy qui s'était tut sous l'affluence des Gryffondor.

Zabini, presque entièrement guéri et n'ayant pas reçu d'antalgique, décida de se rapprocher de la maison « ennemie », blessé par les paroles de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami il y a encore quelques minutes. Quand il a vu arriver les Gryffondor pour prendre des nouvelles de leurs amis, il avait reçu comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Jamais Malefoy n'aurait daigné faire ça. Il se rendit compte qu'en rentrant au dortoir, il serait certainement seul désormais. Malefoy était le Prince, les autres ses sujets. Il allait devoir surveiller ses arrières. Lucy et Hermione se concertèrent du regard et d'un accord tacite mais muet, décidèrent qu'elles parleraient avec lui.

Pomfresh arriva à ce moment là avec Dumbledore et Rogue, cette fois-ci. Ce dernier lança un regard mauvais à Lucy, ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'il s'était fait souffler dans les bronches par le Directeur. En revanche, ce dernier ordonna à Malefoy d'aller dans son bureau. N'ayant pas été beaucoup brûlé et n'ayant pas non plus reçu d'antalgique, il ne pourra pas échapper à cette entrevue.

Pendant ce temps, Lucy et Ron étaient enfin soignés par Pomfresh et son assistante. Lucy, qui était proche de Neville quand elle a reçu la potion, devra, comme Dean (qui s'était rendormi) et Neville lui-même (qui ne s'était même pas réveillé), rester à l'infirmerie pour la nuit. Ron, quant à lui, pourra rentrer à son dortoir, Lavande et Parvati étant sorties aussitôt soignées, pendant l'entrevue de McGonagall, Dumbledore et Lucy.

Hermione promis alors à Lucy de préparer et de prendre son sac de cours pour le lendemain matin. Celle-ci la remercia chaleureusement avant de sentir le sommeil commencer à l'envahir. Pomfresh évacua alors les visiteurs pour que les blessés restés à l'infirmerie puissent se reposer, Dumbledore compris. Celui-ci, maintenant au courant de la situation de Zabini expliquée par Rogue, convoqua ce dernier dans le bureau de McGonagall, pour qu'elle puisse lui venir en aide en attendant qu'il règle la discussion avec Malefoy et le Directeur de Serpentard lui-même.

Harry, sur le chemin du dortoir et accompagné de ses deux amis, était désolé de ne pas avoir eu le temps de parler avec Lucy de toute cette histoire. Mais il sourit en écoutant ce que lui racontait Ron : la dispute avec Malefoy, la révolte de Zabini et surtout la punition allégée de Lucy. Le rouquin sourit aussi et ajouta :

-Avoir la fille de Sirius avec nous va faire changer beaucoup de choses, je le sens.

Harry ricana et rétorqua :

-Oh que oui ! Il y a des chances !

-Et dire que ce n'est que le début de l'année, soupira Hermione en souriant néanmoins.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois et en riant de bon cœur, ils étaient d'accord sur une chose :

-Ça promet !


	10. Explications

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, à l'exception de certains que j'aurai inventé pour le besoin de l'histoire.

Dans certains chapitres, le rating s'élèvera à **M**

Pour les noms et prénoms, j'utilise la version française, à savoir : Drago, Rogue, Londubat, etc.

* * *

Le lendemain, tout le monde se rejoignit devant la salle d'Histoire de la Magie après avoir déjeuné ou dans la Grande Salle ou à l'infirmerie. Comme promis, Hermione avait prit les affaires de classe du jour à Lucy et les lui donna. Celle-ci la remercia chaleureusement et salua Ron et Harry qui était content de voir Lucy et qui se hâta de lui demander :

-Hey comment ça va ?

-Mieux, dit-elle en souriant. Madame Pomfresh fait des miracles en matière de soins. Même si elle m'a gardée pour la fin.

-C'est sa manière à elle de te…réprimander, dit Ron en souriant.

-Oui, je crois aussi. Mais elle est gentille au fond. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de mon père et des Maraudeurs. C'était très amusant, enfin, sauf la foi ou mon père a dit à Rogue d'aller à la Cabane Hurlante ce fameux soir de pleine Lune. Ça, c'était franchement…en fait je n'ai même pas de mots pour dire à quel point je déteste entendre cette histoire.

-Je comprends, dit Harry en tordant la bouche, l'air gêné.

Mais il n'eurent pas le temps de parler davantage, Binns les fit entrer pour ses assommantes leçons d'Histoire. D'ailleurs, Lucy et Hermione furent les seules à résister à la voix si morne du professeur. Sauf sur la fin, la jeune nymphe finit par lâcher prise. Assise entre Hermione et Harry, elle poussa un soupir et s'affala sur sa chaise.

-Ça y est, tu craques ? Chuchota le jeune homme en souriant.

-Oui, je n'en peux plus. En plus, depuis hier, j'ai quelques…préoccupations.

-Ah oui ? Lesquelles ?

-Oh, ben tu sais hier, le fait de parler de nos pères avec Pomfresh m'a rappelé un léger détail…ce n'est pas grave mais ça m'a un peu…déroutée.

-Expliques ? Insista Harry.

-D'accord. Alors, à la rentrée, tu avais l'air surpris de me voir, comme si tu ne me connaissais pas, ce qui était le cas. J'ai alors compris que personne ne t'avait parlé de moi…en fait je pensais surtout à Remus. Hermione a raison, Papa n'aurait pas pu faire des recherches mais Remus si…alors je ne comprends pas…c'est mon parrain tu comprends ?

-Il avait sans doutes des bonnes raisons, tu ne crois pas ?

-J'en sais rien… peut-être.

-Écoutes…on va le voir dans quelques minutes…demandes lui à le voir en privé pour en discuter.

-Dans ce cas, j'espère qu'il n'a pas cours demain matin à 9h, pendant une semaine je suis en retenue le soir, je ne pourrai pas aller le voir.

Sur ce, le cours d'Histoire de la Magie se finit, et les élèves concernés se dirigèrent vers la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Certains Serpentards, dont Malefoy et sa clique, étaient déjà là. Ils regardaient les Gryffondors avec un sourire narquois mais ces derniers, habitués, n'y firent pas attention. Lucy était un peu nerveuse à propos des questions qu'elle se posait et en croisant le regard mordoré de Lupin, son angoisse monta d'un cran. Évidemment ce dernier, grâce à ses sens aiguisés, devina que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Installez vous à vos places en silence. Lisez le chapitre sur les Povrebines et faites en un résumé. Ça vous servira en tant que cours. Lucy, suis moi dans mon bureau.

Celle-ci suivit alors Remus, de plus en plus stressée. Une fois entrés tous les deux, il l'invita à s'asseoir sur une chaise face à son bureau, alors que lui s'asseyait sur un coin dudit bureau.

-Je te sens perturbée aujourd'hui, fit-il d'une voix douce. Et c'est encore pire quand nos regards se croisent. T'ai-je offensée d'une manière quelconque ?

-Non ! Enfin…je me pose quelques questions.

-Et j'en conclus à ta nervosité face à moi que je suis directement concerné, n'est ce pas ?

-Pourquoi…n'as-tu pas cherché…à nous retrouver ma mère et moi ?

Lucy avait murmuré, comme si elle avait voulu freiner sa voix. Lupin était sous le choc. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle question.

-Lucy…même si je me doutais que ça tomberait un jour, je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si tôt. Et je ne sais pas d'où te viens cette question…

-Hier, quand j'étais à l'infirmerie et que Pomfresh soignait mes brûlures, elle me parlait de vous, les Maraudeurs. Et au moment de dormir, avec l'antalgique, mon subconscient à formé tout un tas de questions un peu biscornues, sans aucun sens pour finir par arriver à ça. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à dormir, même avec la dose chevaline d'antidouleurs que m'a administré Pomfresh.

-Je vois, soupira Lupin. Je ne vais pas te mentir dans ce cas. J'ai commencé des recherches mais tardivement. J'étais sur une mission le soir où les Potter ont été tués. J'ai même perdu la trace de ton père qui lui recherchait Pettigrow. Il a été arrêté et Pettigrow a pris la fuite. Comme tout le monde et comme un idiot, j'ai cru à la culpabilité de Sirius. J'étais dévasté. Mais j'ai repensé à ce qui liait James et Sirius et là j'ai compris. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai voulu prendre contact avec ta mère pour que l'on puisse témoigner…mais c'était trop tard. Vous étiez déjà parties et vos données était hautement protégées par le Ministère. De plus, en tant que loup-garou, on m'a mit énormément de bâtons dans les roues…même Dumbledore n'a pas pu m'aider. J'ai été contraint d'abandonner. Et cette année, je ne voulais pas revenir en tant qu'enseignant, mais Dumbledore m'a donné un argument de valeur.

-Lequel ?

-Il m'a dit que tu allais étudier à Poudlard, que même si tu avais déjà fait une scolarité dans une autre école, que ton nom figurait tout de même sur la liste des inscrits d'office. J'ai aussitôt changé d'avis. Je voulais te voir, pour assumer enfin le rôle de parrain qui m'a été refusé par la loi anti-loups-garous. Pour montrer à Sirius qu'il avait fait le bon choix en me désignant.

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il l'ait regretté un seul instant, sourit Lucy.

Remus se sentit rougir sous le compliment.

-Tu devrais rejoindre tes camarades. Je te verrais ce soir chez Hagrid.

-Ah ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu verras. Allez, file, tu as beaucoup perdu de temps sur ton cours, tu vas devoir rattraper !

Lucy sourit et enlaça son parrain qui rayonnait de bonheur. Il avait pu se libérer d'un poids qui le tourmentait depuis des années. Il rejoignit la classe à la suite de sa filleule, qui comme lui, avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et les joues rouges. Si cela réjouissait certains, ça donnait certaines idées à d'autres…


	11. Encore des ennuis

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, à l'exception de certains que j'aurai inventé pour le besoin de l'histoire.

Dans certains chapitres, le rating s'élèvera à **M**

Pour les noms et prénoms, j'utilise la version française, à savoir : Drago, Rogue, Londubat, etc.

* * *

Le reste de l'heure de cours se partageait entre ceux qui travaillaient sérieusement, ceux qui rêvassaient et les autres. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Lucy, ainsi que Malefoy, Zabini, Nott et Greengrass finissaient leur résumé sur les Povrebines. Lavande, Parvati et Parkinson discutaient avec animation, ce qui attira l'attention de Dean et Seamus, or, ils étaient déçus de ne pas savoir le sujet de conversation. Bullstrode, Crabbe et Goyle étaient dans leur monde, chacun de leur côté. Bref, rien d'anormal quand on connaissait ces jeunes gens. Enfin, presque rien.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de l'heure retentit, tout le monde rassembla ses affaires sous la voix de Lupin leur annonçant une interrogation en QCM pour leur prochain double cours. Le trio d'or accompagné de Lucy allèrent directement échanger leurs affaires de cours à la tour de Gryffondor avant de retourner à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Quand ils y entrèrent, tous les regards se posèrent sur eux. Moqueurs, surpris, réprobateurs… Les quatre adolescents se regardèrent, interdits. Sans un mot, ils avancèrent vers la table des Rouge et Or sous les murmures de la salle. Avant qu'ils aient pu s'asseoir, Rogue vint vers eux :

-Miss Black, suivez moi, je vous prie.

Stupéfaite, Lucy s'exécuta et salua ses amis. Mais elle dû sortir par la porte derrière la table des professeurs et ces derniers la fixaient avec une insistance proche de l'impolitesse. Elle eu juste le temps de voir Lupin partir avec McGonagall et Dumbledore avant que Rogue ne la rappelle à l'ordre et lui dise de se dépêcher.

-Professeur, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle enfin, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans les cachots.

-Vous êtes donc vraiment effrontée à ce point pour poser une telle question ? Fit Rogue dédaigneusement.

-Je vous demande pardon ? S'exclama Lucy en s'arrêtant de marcher.

-Vous êtes à peine arrivée ici que souhaitez avoir tout le monde dans votre poche, voire même dans votre lit. Mais on a vu clair dans votre jeu. Pensiez vous que vos origines de nymphe allaient tout vous permettre ? Entrez !

Lucy était tellement atterrée qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés devant le bureau du Maître des Potions et que la porte était ouverte.

-Vous êtes sourde en plus d'être insolente ? J'ai dit : _**E****ntrez**_ !

Rogue attrapa la jeune femme par le bras droit et la fit entrer de force dans son bureau, si bien qu'elle fit une rencontre brutale avec le sol. Elle reprenait à peine ses esprits qu'elle comprit qu'elle allait en baver.

_******__POV HARRY__******_

Harry regardait Lucy suivre Rogue avec effarement et vit aussi Lupin être accompagné par Dumbledore et McGonagall hors de la salle. Il fronça les sourcils et consentit enfin à s'asseoir. Quand il vit que toute sa table le fixait, il finit par s'agacer :

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Ses compagnons de dortoir se regardèrent, gênés et se tortillaient sur leur banc. Ils savaient à quel point Harry était terrifiant quand il était en colère.

-Les gars ? Insista Ron.

-Il y a une rumeur qui a fusé ce matin, se lança Seamus, mal à l'aise.

-Une rumeur ? Se moqua Hermione. C'est une _rumeur_ qui vous met dans cet état ?

La jeune femme détestait les commérages et ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde était dans cet état juste pour ça.

-En fait, c'est à propos de Lucy, dit Ginny en se mordillant les lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Lucy ? Gronda Harry, le regard noir.

Ginny se tassa sur son banc et n'osa plus dire un mot.

-Ta nymphe se fait le vieux Lupin, se moqua une voix traînante bien connue du Survivant. Saint Potty ne la satisfait pas assez, alors elle s'est dite qu'un loup garou lui procurerait plus de sensations fortes !

Les propos lancés par Malefoy choquèrent le Trio d'or si bien qu'ils ne réagirent pas de suite aux propos insultants.

-Tu es frustré parce que même en tant que Mangemort, tu ne tiens pas la distance Malefoy ? Claqua Neville, surprenant tout le monde.

-La ferme Londubat, laisse parler les adultes ! Fit Parkinson. Retourne dans les jupes de ta mère…ah non c'est vrai, elle est aussi inactive mentalement qu'un stupide légume !

Il fallut cinq personnes pour empêcher Neville de se jeter sur la Serpentarde.

-Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ici ?

C'était le professeur Chourave. Elle avait vu de l'animation entre les tables de Gryffondor et Serpentard et avait craint le pire.

-Rien, professeur, un banal échange de points de vues, dit Malefoy en regardant les Gryffondors avec un sourire narquois avant de s'éloigner avec Parkinson et les deux gorilles de service.

-Bande de sales Mangemorts, pesta Neville.

-Monsieur Londubat ! Glapit Chourave. Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor. Retournez à vos places !

-Attendez Professeur Chourave ! Dit Harry. Est-ce vrai au sujet de la rumeur ?

-Potter, laissez votre Directrice de Maison et le professeur Rogue s'occuper de cette histoire je vous prie. Allez déjeuner. En silence.

Et pour être sûre que personne ne surenchérit, elle s'éloigna illico presto, laissant Harry et ses amis dans un silence glacial. Ce dernier se rassit mais picora à peine son assiette, stressé. Les autres mangeaient, même si le cœur n'y était pas. Hermione avait à peine parlé, plongée dans une intense réflexion. Quelque chose clochait, elle en était sûre. Et foi de Hermione, elle découvrirait ce que c'était. En attendant, tout les amis du Trio -peut-être devenu quatuor-, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles compris, avaient une pensée pour Lucy, coincée avec Rogue pour une durée indéterminée. Tout les amis…ou pas.

* * *

**Petit message à Alexfr36 : **Salut ^^ je sais que tu es désespéré en lisant mes chapitres car ils sont courts mais c'est fait exprès ^^ Si je fait des longs chapitres, je sors du fond principal et je m'éparpille complètement, au final je ne ferai que du blabla inutile et gavant. Ça me permet aussi de faire durer le suspense un peu plus longtemps ;) Bisous à toi et merci de suivre ma fic 3


	12. Des neurones en ébulition !

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, à l'exception de certains que j'aurai inventé pour le besoin de l'histoire.

Dans certains chapitres, le rating s'élèvera à **M**

Pour les noms et prénoms, j'utilise la version française, à savoir : Drago, Rogue, Londubat, etc.

* * *

**À Mercanti : **Hey ! Mais je me souviens de tes reviews ^^ merci de me suivre encore ! Oui, je trouve aussi ! J'avais laissé tombé la fic pendant un temps, et avant de la reprendre, je l'ai relue pour me remettre dedans et ça m'a écœurée tant c'était ridicule xD Du coup j'ai décidé de la réécrire et je la préfère comme ça. C'est plus réfléchi, plus travaillé, plus cohérent. Bref, je me dis que j'ai bien fait de la reprendre du début ^^ Je suis contente de voir que la nouvelle version te plait ^^ Bisous ^^

* * *

Dans les cachots, l'ambiance était tendue. Lucy, qui était tombée au sol, se releva et s'épousseta grossièrement. Elle ne vit pas arriver derrière elle une chaise qui la fit basculer pour l'asseoir, la faisant glapir de surprise.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Râla-t-elle.

-Il se passe que tout le monde est au courant pour la liaison que vous entretenez avec Lupin, fit Rogue, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres.

L'effarement était clairement visible sur le visage de Lucy, si bien que Rogue eut, l'espace d'un court -très court- instant, un léger doute sur la véracité de ce qu'il avait entendu le matin même. Soit elle jouait très bien la comédie, soit elle était innocente.

-Je suis, en tant que professeur, au courant des frasques accomplies dans votre ancienne école. Vous êtes bien la fille de votre père, n'est ce pas ? Mauvais coups, courses de balais dans les couloirs, bagarres et un total de retenues absolument aberrant. Les gênes de la bêtise et de l'insolence sont tenaces.

-J'admets avoir fait tout ceci professeur, dit calmement la jeune nymphe, mais jamais je n'ai eu et je n'aurai de liaison avec un professeur. Et surtout pas avec Rem…, enfin le professeur Lupin.

-Oh, vous l'appelez par son prénom, dit Rogue doucereusement. Et pourquoi pas ? À cause de sa lycanthropie ?

-Parce que c'est mon parrain ! Et je serais mal placée pour ne pas accepter sa double nature !

Lucy commençait à perdre patience.

-Votre parrain ? C'est ridicule. Je reconnais bien Black, à ne pas réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-Je parie que vous n'êtes pas courant, sourit Rogue en s'asseyant face à Lucy, jambes croisées, les bras posés avec élégance sur les accoudoirs. Votre cher père, pour faire rire la galerie, a jugé bon de me faire visiter la Cabane Hurlante un soir de Pleine Lune alors que votre _parrain_ s'y trouvait également. J'ai eu de la chance (il grimaça horriblement, comme si le mot lui écorchait la bouche) que le père de Potter vienne m'empêcher d'entrer sinon je serais comme Lupin à l'heure qui l'est.

-Évidemment que je le sais, cracha Lucy. Et que voulez vous que je fasse ? Que je vous cire les pompes pour réparer ce que mon père à fait ? Ah non ça c'est le passe-temps de Malefoy !

-Très drôle, Miss Black. En attendant, admettons que Lupin, qui vit seul, ait votre garde. Comment aurait-il pu se débrouiller les soirs de Pleine Lune ?

Un point pour Rogue, admit Lucy avec amertume.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, fit ce dernier. Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Avez-vous, oui ou non, une liaison avec Lupin ?

-Non, professeur, répondit la jeune femme en regardant Rogue dans les yeux.

-En êtes vous absolument sûre ?

-Il s'agit de mon corps, je le saurais si je faisais quoique ce soit de compromettant tout de même, se moqua Lucy, ce qui ne plut pas à Rogue.

-Est-ce qu'il faut que j'entre dans votre esprit pour avoir enfin une réponse honnête de votre part ?

-De toute façon, je n'ai rien à cacher, provoqua la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin.

-Très bien, vous ne me laissez pas le choix. _Legilimens !_

L'intrusion fut désagréable pour la nymphe mais elle s'efforça de tout montrer à Rogue, moments de faiblesse comme moments de joie. Toutes les nuits ou elle se réveillait en pleurant, appelant son père au secours pour qu'il extermine le monstre du placard de sa chambre. Toutes les fois ou elle feuilletait les albums de famille avec le cœur lourd et les larmes au yeux en se demandant pourquoi il a fallu que tout ça arrive. Toutes les fois ou elle était seule dans sa chambre à imaginer des moments privilégiés avec son père. Toutes les fois ou sa mère lui parlait de Harry et du tout petit bout de chemin qu'ils ont parcouru ensemble, des regrets de ne pas avoir passé son enfance avec lui.

Le bonheur intense et l'adrénaline qu'elle ressentait quand elle était sur scène pour les galas de danse ou sur son balai pendant les matchs de Quidditch. Les fous rires partagés avec un jeune homme qui n'était pas élève ici. La joie ressentie en arrivant à Poudlard. La surprise qu'elle a eu en rencontrant son parrain et l'enthousiasme de pouvoir lui parler de temps à autre. Les papillons dans le ventre et l'émoi qu'elle ressentait en croisant le beau jeune homme qu'était devenu Harry. Les efforts qu'elle déployait pour ne pas le bouffer des yeux à longueur de journée et l'envie de l'embrasser qui la submergeait à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient.

Cela suffit largement à Rogue pour qu'il sorte de l'esprit de la jeune fille. Ils étaient secoués, l'un comme l'autre. Le maître des Potions ne s'attendait pas à voir _ça_.

Elle avait souffert de l'absence de Black, comme tout enfant qui a besoin de ses deux parents. Toute cette tristesse, ce besoin toujours plus fort d'en savoir plus sur ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie, quand il était élève, quand il est devenu adulte, quand il est devenu père. Il allait devoir revoir son jugement à son propos.

Et celui de Potter. Bon nombre de fois il s'est défendu d'aimer ce qu'il était, ce qu'il vivait. Le-Garçon-qui-a-Survécu. Le-Garçon-qui-était-orphelin. Voir les sentiments de manque de la fille Black lui avait ouvert les yeux. Potter devait ressentir le double de ce qu'elle ressentait elle. Sans compter cette lourdeur, cette prophétie qui pesait sur ses épaules… Par la barbe de Merlin, à quel point avait-il été aveugle, juste par rancœur !

Sans compter qu'elle disait la vérité à propos de cette soi-disant liaison. L'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour Potter était si vraie, si intense. Et c'était réciproque : Potter étant une passoire au niveau de ses sentiments, il l'avait remarqué très vite. Rogue comprit alors : ils étaient liés depuis le début. Et Black étant une créature magique…

Tout ceci assemblé donnait lieu à cette conclusion : la rumeur était fausse. Les liaisons élèves/professeurs étaient interdites, suffisantes pour un renvoi pour les deux concernés. La majorité des élèves -à part sa maison- adorent Lupin, et puis, sa maison n'est pas assez stupide pour le faire renvoyer de cette façon, ils feraient quelque chose de plus cruel encore, en rapport avec sa lycanthropie. Ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un en a après Potter. Et le fait que la fille Black semble être attirée par lui ne plait pas à cette personne. Quoi de mieux qu'un renvoi pour l'empêcher de marcher sur ses plates-bandes ?

-Miss Black ?

-Oui, Monsieur ? Répondit celle-ci doucement.

Elle semblait se remettre de l'intrusion mentale -à laquelle elle avait tout juste eu le temps de se préparer- et avait observé en silence son professeur réfléchir.

-Y'a-t-il parmi votre cercle d'ami une personne qui semble ne pas vous apprécier ? Une fille, plus précisément ?

*_Au même moment, du côté d'Harry_*

Les cours avaient déjà repris, sauf pour les professeurs en interrogatoire. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient donc en Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Hagrid leur avait préparé un cours entièrement théorique, rassurant tout le monde. Or, ce dernier était assez nerveux.

-Bon, je voudrais vous faire un cours sur des créatures aussi belles les unes que les autres : les vélanes et les nymphes.

-Comme par hasard, chuchota Parkinson.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir auquel la Serpentarde répondit par un sourire narquois.

-Les nymphes et les vélanes sont souvent apparentées alors qu'il n'en est rien. Elles ont peu de points en commun, si ce n'est la beauté (du moins en apparence en ce qui concerne les vélanes), la grâce et le fait qu'elles se lient avec un seul compagnon dans toute leur vie _**(1)**_. Les vélanes, quand elles sont en colère se transforment….

Pour une fois, Hagrid avait capté l'attention de tout le monde. Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent quand leur ami demi-géant avait mentionné le lien unique entre une nymphe et son compagnon et d'un regard, se mirent d'accord sur le fait que la rumeur avait été créée de toute pièce. Du côté Serpentard, Parkinson était fusillée du regard par Malefoy qui la traitait mentalement d'idiote. Elle ne s'était pas renseignée suffisamment sur les nymphes, rendant la rumeur vaine. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas voulu se mêler à cette histoire stupide. Cette crétine s'était engagée d'elle-même, elle assumerait seule ses sottises. Mais deux personnes, côté Gryffondor, pâlirent violemment et furent démasquées par un Serpentard.

-Qui saurait me dire qui a écrit un ouvrage sur les nymphes ?

Hermione et Ron levèrent la main.

-Ron ?

-Paracelse. Il a une chocogrenouille à son effigie et cet ouvrage y est cité.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La gourmandise de son ami a fini par trouver son utilité.

-Exact, cinq points pour Gryffondor. Quel est le titre de ce livre ? Hermione ?

_-« Le livre des nymphes, des sylphes, des pygmées, des salamandres et de tous les autres esprits », _cita-t-elle.

-Cinq autres points pour Gryffondor. Peut-être est-il à la bibliothèque, s'il vous intéresse.

Le cours d'Hagrid tombait à pic. Il avait suffit à comprendre que tout avait été inventé. Qui et pourquoi ? Le pourquoi, Hermione avait déjà une hypothèse. La jalousie. Sans le savoir, Lucy marchait sur les plates bandes de quelqu'un. Cette rumeur pourrait la faire renvoyer, ainsi que Lupin, mais ça ne serait rien d'autre qu'un dommage collatéral. Restait à savoir qui.

-Hermione, chuchota Harry. Zabini te fixe depuis cinq minutes.

-Ah ? Peut-être a-t-il quelque chose à me dire ?

-À propos de la rumeur ? Ajouta Ron.

-Je pense que oui, dit Hermione. Il n'est plus dans le camp de Malefoy, peut-être nous aiguillera-t-il pour trouver la responsable de cette histoire ridicule.

-La responsable ? Dit Harry. Tu penses que c'est une fille ?

-C'est plus qu'évident Harry, dit la jeune fille alors que le cours finissait.

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et leurs notes bien remplies et prirent la direction du château. Harry et Ron avait une heure libre alors qu'Hermione avait Arithmancie avec le professeur Vector.

-Pourquoi ? Lucy n'a rien fait de mal ! Dit Ron, qui comme son ami, ne voyait pas la raison de tout ce remue-ménage.

-La jalousie. Lucy est attirée par toi, Harry. Elle te dévore des yeux à certains moments, c'est incroyable. Et je sais que c'est réciproque, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Le jeune homme piqua un fard qui pourrait presque le mettre en compétition avec Ron, qui lui, ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer, embarrassant son ami davantage.

-Seulement, reprit-elle sérieusement, je ne dois pas être la seule à l'avoir remarqué. Sans le savoir ni le vouloir, Lucy marche sur les plates-bandes de quelqu'un, pour parler grossièrement, et ça a déclenché toutes ces futilités. Une fille jalouse a voulu la faire renvoyer pour avoir le champ libre pour t'attraper dans ses filets.

-Imagine que c'est Parkinson, lança Ron en riant.

Il ricana de plus belle en voyant le teint d'Harry passer du rouge au vert.

-Granger ! Appela quelqu'un.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Zabini marcher vers eux, confirmant ce que Hermione a suggéré un peu plus tôt.

-Oui ? Je peux t'aider ?

-En fait, c'est moi qui vient aider. Je pense pouvoir donner un coup de main par rapport à cette histoire de rumeur.

-Tu va trahir ta maison ? Dit Ron, méfiant.

-Je ne fais déjà plus partie du cercle. Ça ne changera rien pour moi.

C'était vrai. Il était souvent seul depuis qu'il a dit ses quatre vérités à Malefoy lors de l'incident de potions.

-Donc ? Insista Harry, impatient.

-Pansy fait partie des commères, elle a étendu la rumeur chez nous, mais elle n'est pas l'instigatrice de la rumeur. Mais si ça peut aider, elle discutait avec ferveur avec Patil et Brown ce matin en Défense. D'ailleurs, quand le demi-géant a mentionné l'unique compagnon de la nymphe, elles semblaient être proche de la syncope.

-C'est Hagrid ! Cingla Harry.

-Désolé, les mauvaises habitudes sont tenaces, s'excusa Zabini.

-Lavande et Parvati ? S'étonna Ron, stupéfait.

-Je ne suis pas surprise, soupira Hermione. Ce sont des grandes langues, qui se mêlent de tout et qui répètent tout. Mais je sais de source sûre qu'elles n'en n'ont pas après Harry. Elles ont stupidement créées la rumeur sans se renseigner sur les conditions de vie des nymphes, nous laissant la possibilité de la démentir facilement. Ça me fait penser que…Mais c'est bien sûr ! Je mettrai ma main à couper que Hagrid nous faisait passer un message à travers ce cours !

-C'est vrai que c'était un drôle de hasard comme sujet, affirma Ron.

-Granger, fit Zabini, en pleine réflexion lui aussi, pourquoi avoir créé la rumeur si ce n'est pas pour leur propre intérêt ?

-Zabini, tu es un génie ! S'exclama Hermione. Elles ont rendu service à quelqu'un qui leur a demandé de trouver un subterfuge pour éloigner Lucy. Avec Parkinson, elles trouvent l'idée de la rumeur en Défense, quand Lucy et Lupin sortent de son bureau. Il faut coincer celle qui voulait l'éloigner.

-Si j'apprends quelque chose, je t'en ferai part.

-Ça serait gentil, merci.

Zabini salua le trio et avança. Harry et Ron étaient choqués. Un Serpentard qui les aide ?

-Comme quoi il ne faut pas se fier aux Maisons, sourit Hermione comme si elle avait lu les pensées des garçons. Bon, j'ai cours, je me dépêche. Essayez de voir Lucy, je m'inquiète pour elle.

-Elle a cours avec toi, non ?

-A sa place, je n'irais pas en cours. Je serais trop bouleversée.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison. On se retrouve à la Grande Salle au repas ?

-D'accord. À tout à l'heure.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna vers son cours au trot, elle risquait d'arriver en retard si elle traînait. Harry et Ron se consultèrent du regard et décidèrent de descendre aux Cachots pour voir si Lucy était sortie du bureau de Rogue.

* * *

_**(1) **_: Normalement, dans la mythologie Grecque, les nymphes sont volages, d'où le mot « Nymphomane ». Mais étant donné qu'on fait ce qu'on veut dans les fanfics (niark niark :p), alors j'ai adapté pour que ça soit cohérent à l'histoire. J'ai beaucoup lu de fics ou les créatures magiques n'avaient qu'un seul compagnon dans leur vie, j'ai repris donc ce concept pour Lucy (ça marche aussi pour sa mère, ses aïeules et ses amis d'Alcatraz évidemment ^^)


	13. Je ne devais pas te le dire

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, à l'exception de certains que j'aurai inventé pour le besoin de l'histoire.

Dans certains chapitres, le rating s'élèvera à **M**

Pour les noms et prénoms, j'utilise la version française, à savoir : Drago, Rogue, Londubat, etc.

* * *

**Petite note de l'auteur :** En postant le chapitre, je me suis rendue compte que le site coupait le titre de ce même chapitre, foutant en l'air le sentiment que je veux passer. Du coup, à partir de maintenant, je vous mettrai le titre à chaque nouvelle publication. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : Je ne devais pas te le dire mais...**_

Lucy réfléchissait. Quelle fille pourrait lui en vouloir d'être attirée par Harry ? Elle ne se souvient pas d'avoir vu quiconque l'assassiner du regard ou quoi que ce soit d'autre du genre.

-Non. Je ne vois pas qui m'en voudrait professeur.

-Très bien. Nous mènerons une enquête dans ce cas. Merci de votre coopération et…de votre honnêteté, Miss Black.

-Je vous en prie, Monsieur. J'ai trouvé cet échange intéressant.

-Moi de même, Miss, moi de même, soupira Rogue avec une ébauche de sourire.

Sur ce, Lucy sortit du bureau d'humeur bien plus légère qu'au moment d'y entrer. Elle fit quelques pas avant de se rendre compte que deux personnes venaient dans sa direction, dont une avec une tête rousse.

-Harry ! Ron !

-Hey ! Tu es vivante ? Plaisanta ladite tête rousse.

-Oui, fit Lucy. Vivante et officiellement innocente !

-Allons à la salle commune, tu nous raconteras en chemin, suggéra Harry, content de cette bonne nouvelle.

-Ok !

Ils entamèrent donc le chemin jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda le jeune homme brun.

-Soulagée, d'abord. Et vidée aussi.

-À ce point ? Fit Ron. Il ne t'a pas épargnée, hein ?

-En fait, il a commencé par m'accuser de la liaison avec Remus, que j'ai niée évidemment. Pour m'atteindre, il m'a comparée à mon père en faisant la liste des bêtises que j'ai faites à Alcatraz, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Du coup, il m'a interrogée à nouveau et m'a menacée d'utiliser la légilimencie.

-Il l'a fait ? Interrogea Harry.

Lucy acquiesça et avec un sourire en coin ajouta :

-Je l'y ai poussé. Et je lui ai montré tous mes souvenirs, de mon enfance à mon arrivée ici. Ainsi j'ai pu lui prouver que Remus et moi n'étions pas amants.

-Brillant, admit Ron. Mais…il parait que c'est douloureux, non ?

-Oui / Pas vraiment.

Harry et Lucy avaient parlé en même temps.

-Tu as supporté ça toi ? Demanda le jeune homme brun, incrédule.

-C'était désagréable, c'est vrai. Mais je l'ai fait consciemment. J'ai ressorti tous mes souvenirs pour lui montrer qui j'étais au-delà de mon lien de parenté avec mon père. Je ne sais pas si ça a marché, mais là, avant que je ne sorte, je lui ai dit que j'avais trouvé l'échange intéressant, et il a dit que lui aussi, en souriant. Pas pour se moquer, mais un sourire…paisible, comme si lui aussi se sentait plus léger.

-Attends, dit Ron, dubitatif, on parle bien du même Rogue avec qui tu t'es chamaillée la semaine dernière ?

Lucy rit et hocha la tête.

-Eh ben dites donc, s'exclama le rouquin. C'est dingue cette histoire ! Hein Harry ?

-J'admets que là, j'ai du mal à le croire. Et il a dit autre chose ?

-Il m'a dit qu'une enquête sera lancée pour trouver la coupable. D'après lui, ça serait une fille jalouse de moi qui aurait eu cette idée pour m'éloigner d'Harry.

Ce dernier rougit alors que Ron s'esclaffait. Lucy n'en perdit pas une miette et ne put s'empêcher de trouver que son camarade était adorable quand il était embarrassé et tout rouge. Un petit silence s'installa alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ron se racla la gorge, donna le mot de passe et dit :

-Donc, dit celui-ci, il en est venu à la même conclusion que Hermione si je comprends bien.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Lucy. Hermione pense la même chose ?

-Oui, dit Harry, toujours embarrassé.

La salle commune était vide, les élèves étaient en cours, à la bibliothèque ou pour ceux qui aiment prendre l'air, dans le parc. Lucy était dans ses pensées : _« Suis-je donc si peu discrète ? »_ quand Ron annonça :

-Je vais profiter que la salle commune soit vide, je vais finir mon devoir de Métamorphose. Harry, tu n'as pas quelque chose à dire à Lucy ? Je crois que si.

Il fit un sourire moqueur à Harry qui le regarda avec un air faussement trahi avant d'acquiescer.

-Viens, dit-il a Lucy. Si quelqu'un souhaite monter, veux-tu bien…

-Évidemment, ricana Ron. Je monte vite fait chercher ce qu'il me faut et je vous laisse discuter.

Sur ce, ils montèrent tous les trois, mais Harry et Lucy attendirent que Ron ait prit ce qu'il lui fallait et qu'il redescende dans la salle commune avant de s'installer sur le lit du brun aux yeux verts. Un silence nerveux s'installa, Harry ne sachant pas comment démarrer la discussion, d'autant plus que le sujet l'intimidait, tout autant que la personne concernée. Personne qui était assise à côté de lui, sur son lit, dans un dortoir vide. Cette condition n'arrangeait en rien les choses.

Alors que Lucy était de profil et admirait le dortoir masculin avec intérêt, Harry se mit à la détailler avec plus d'attention qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à maintenant. Ses longs cheveux blonds cendrés étaient tressés jusqu'au milieu de son dos alors que lâchés, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs. Sa frange lui tombait négligemment sur le front, son nez était droit et fin. Ses lèvres pleines étaient faites pour n'offrir que des sourires et des baisers sincères. Il resta fixé sur la bouche un certain moment, ses pensées divaguant légèrement. Il aimerait cueillir un baiser sur cette bouche. Oh oui, qu'il aimerait ça. Alors que sa propre bouche s'asséchait d'envie, il tomba dans deux lacs argentés.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu es tout rouge et tu semblais être en apnée.

Réalisant la situation, Harry rougit de plus belle et bégaya en tendant les mains devant lui :

-Oh, non…non ! J…je suis désolé, je… je ne voulais pas être impoli, si..si je t'ai offensée, tu peux…tu peux me frapper ou me lancer un sort !

Bon sang ! Quel idiot faisait-il ! Elle allait le prendre pour un demeuré !

-Hey, fit-elle doucement en attrapant ses mains et en s'approchant un peu plus de lui. Tout va bien, Harry. Tu ne m'as pas offensée. Ta façon de me regarder était si intense, si troublante…Jamais personne ne m'a jamais regardée comme tu viens de le faire. Et je dois dire que je trouve tes rougissements vraiment mignons et adorables.

Elle baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes et sourit d'un air enjoué.

-Tes mains sont chaudes, dit-elle en caressant le dos de ses pouces doucement. C'est très agréable.

Le jeune homme la regarda et repensant à ce que Hermione lui avait dit, il demanda :

-Alors c'est vrai ? Que tu penses que je suis ton compagnon.

Lucy hocha la tête.

-Tu l'es, dit-elle simplement.

Harry se remit à rougir, surpris par la franchise de cette réponse mais maintenant que le sujet était lancé... Il ajouta alors en chuchotant presque :

-Je pense que tu as dû t'apercevoir que j'étais attiré par toi.

-Oui ! Et j'en suis très heureuse !

Mais son sourire se fana soudain et lâcha les mains de Harry, inquiétant ce dernier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-En fait... je ne voulais pas t'en parler maintenant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne voulais pas te brusquer. Mais la situation actuelle a tout précipité. Ça ne s'est pas passé comme je l'aurais voulu. Je voulais te séduire tout doucement, t'observer, voir ce que tu aimes et en faire des petites attentions qui te feraient plaisir.

Touché par cette considération, Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas l'embrasser en guise de remerciement.

-Je trouve ça très gentil de ta part, dit-il d'une voix douce qui fit fondre la nymphe.

Un léger silence apparu puis Lucy soudainement gênée, se tortilla légèrement.

-Harry, je dois te prévenir de quelque chose d'important. Mon 17e anniversaire est en décembre et... (elle hésitait clairement à se lancer) chez les nymphes et les satyres, ce jour est synonyme de … maturité…sexuelle.

Harry piqua un fard. À cause de la prophétie, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il puisse avoir une vie sexuelle un jour.

-Et ? Dit-il, la voix éraillée.

-Mon corps risque de changer légèrement, mon comportement aussi et… il y a des risques que je me montre…un peu …plus passionnée que d'habitude…

-Ah…la voix de Harry était complètement cassée cette fois. Je…je vois. C'est très sympa de me prévenir.

Nouveau silence gêné.

-Tu disais, reprit Lucy, rompant le silence. Tu n'as jamais eu de petite amie ?

-Si…si j'en ai eu deux, mais il n'y a pas eu de…phase de séduction…comme toi tu aimerais faire… La première ne faisait que pleurer, donc ça n'était pas terrible. Elle n'est plus à Poudlard, elle avait un an de plus que moi. La deuxième, c'est Ginny. Et on ne s'est pas vraiment séduits l'un et l'autre, ça s'est fait tout seul.

Même si c'était difficile pour Lucy d'entendre que Harry avait déjà embrassé quelqu'un, elle l'écoutait tout de même avec respect.

-Non ? Ginny, la sœur de Ron ? Fit Lucy surprise.

-Oui. Mais j'ai rompu à la fin de l'année scolaire, ce mois de juin.

-Oh... pourquoi ?

-C'est assez compliqué…éluda-t-il.

Il n'était pas encore prêt à lui parler de la prophétie.

-Toujours est-il qu'elle n'a vraiment pas apprécié et …

Il s'interrompit soudain, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Non c'est impossible, elle n'aurait pas fait ça…mais à vrai dire… ça tombe tellement sous le sens !

-Peux-tu m'expliquer ? Je nage complètement, dit Lucy, perdue.

-Lucy, je crois que je viens de comprendre quelque chose. Descendons voir Ron !

Il prit Lucy par la main et au moment ou ils allaient descendre, il se ravisa.

-Non, attends ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Il ne me croira pas. C'est sa sœur après tout… Je dois attendre que Hermione soit là pour en parler.

-Je ne vois toujours pas ce que tu veux dire… Mais il faut tout de même descendre, les cours vont être terminés, et je dois aller faire ma retenue chez Hagrid.

-Elle n'a pas été levée ?

-Non, et sincèrement je m'en fiche. J'ai dit que j'assumerais jusqu'au bout ce que j'ai dit.

-Bon, si tu le dis, capitula Harry en souriant.

Cette fois, collés à la porte du dortoir encore fermée, ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Le jeune homme ressenti à nouveau l'envie d'embrasser la nymphe. Il commença à se pencher mais avant qu'il y ait le moindre contact, on frappa à la porte.

-Harry ? Il est 16h45, Hermione va sortir de son cours d'arithmancie et on doit se retrouver à la Grande Salle, tu te souviens ?

Le jeune homme souffla de dépit tandis que Lucy souriait avec amusement, bien que déçue.

-Ok Ron, je viens !

Il ajouta en chuchotant, faisant rire la nymphe plus franchement :

-Et je vais t'étrangler !

Ils ouvrirent la porte et rejoignirent Ron en rigolant. Ce dernier leur demanda ce qu'il se passait et tous deux éludèrent en souriant. Le petit trio descendit jusqu'à la Grande Salle ou Lucy les salua avant de se diriger jusqu'à chez Hagrid pour commencer sa semaine de retenue.


End file.
